Gentlemen Start Your Engines
by Janis B
Summary: Sydney and Gage go undercover when a racecar driver is killed at the track.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters. Any reference to the Texas Motor Speedway is purely fictional for entertainment purposes. 

Rated: R 

_ **"Gentlemen… Start Your Engines"**_

Janis Boisclair

jboisclair@rogers.com

_ **~**** Chapter One ~**_

The shower water began to cool and Sydney reached to turn it off. Pushing her hand past the shower curtain she took hold of a towel smiling to herself nothing had changed since she had lived there as a young girl. 

Wrapping one towel around her hair she grabbed a second one to wrap her body then stepped out of the tub onto the mat. Again she smiled seeing the seashell wallpaper that had been there for the last fifteen years or better. Another throw back to when she lived there with her Mom and Dad. 

She caught her reflection in the steamy bathroom mirror her smile widening other recollections of her childhood flashing through her mind. Of course she had been home to San Antonio plenty of times it was just this was a little different. This was the first time she had been there since she and Gage had moved into his townhouse together. This was the first time she had brought someone home with her. 

She had told her mother about her new living arrangements but she hadn't quite gotten up the nerve to broach the subject with her father. She sighed slightly knowing it would be easier facing a dozen notorious bad guys then facing her staunch catholic father with this revelation. 

Giving one last look in the mirror she opened the door and scooted across the hallway to her old bedroom. Like the rest of the house nothing had changed in there since she had left for college. 

Quickly closing the door she turned around to find her partner sitting on the bed. Darn near dropping her towel she hissed out at him, "What are you doing here? If my father catches you he'll shoot you." 

"Relax Syd your mom and dad went out to pick up some groceries said they wouldn't be back for a couple of hours," Gage smiled at her hooking his finger and beckoning her over to him. 

"I don't care if they went for a six month vacation to Mars this is their house and my father will know," she continued to resist him with words yet took a few steps towards him all the same. 

"Come on Syd I checked out the room there is no hidden surveillance equipment the only way they will know is if the walls talk," Gage persisted catching hold of her hand pulling her between his legs as he sat on the bed. 

"Gage stop it," she cried out his arms going round her at the same falling back with her the old bed creaking beneath their weight. 

"Francis Gage I can't do this not here, not in this house, in my bed…" she sputtered out his lips catching hers all the while he held her tight to his chest. 

"Your old bed," he corrected his lips teasing her ear, "Your bed is at home in Dallas Syd." His kisses were beginning to trail down her neck his hands sliding under her towel to caress her behind. 

"Umm Gage," she moaned her resolve dying the more he began to possess her. 

"I'll say Syd," he murmured back pulling her towel open and away from her body. 

"Francis… so help me," she cried out lifting herself to straddle him. Leaning forward she locked her lips with his fiercely kissing him. 

Pulling back her eyes held his as she felt his hands moving up her sides lifting her so he could catch the hard nipple of breast. His eyes still looked upward watching her as she arched back her face contorting into a deep moan of pleasure. "Oh Gage," she softly cried wanting to have this intimacy with him as much as he did. 

Flipping them over Gage slid his hand between her legs rubbing over the small black tuft of curls that were still damp from her shower. Her back arched his fingers sliding inside her teasing her, exciting her, her hand shooting out to grasp the iron bed post of the old bed. 

A smile crossed Gage's face as he drank in Syd's body moving frantically beneath his touch. 

"Gage," she gasped out his thumb sliding across her clit just before he swooped down on her sending a wild shriek from her lips. Her next words were nothing but a jumble of soft cries and moans ending with a frantic cry of, "Pleasee!" 

Standing up it took Gage only a second to drop his pants, falling back on the bed as it moaned and squeaked. He pulled Syd beneath him her eyes pleading with him wanting the pleasure she knew he would give her and lifting her legs to his shoulders he entered her. Instantly they were moving wildly against each other crying out simultaneously in satisfaction. "Honey," Gage whispered gently moving her legs to the bed falling beside her. 

"Sydney are you and Francis in there?" came the voice of Joseph Cooke from the other side of the door as he rapped loudly on it. 

"Daddy?" Sydney cried making a grab for her robe Gage diving for his pants, "Just a second." 

Glancing over at Gage she watched him until he was ready then pulled open the door. 

"Daddy we were just…" 

"I know what you were just," Joseph cut in, "Francis I need to have a word with you." 

"Daddy I…" 

"I will speak to you later Sydney," her father cut her off again. "Francis if you could join me downstairs." 

"Yes sir," Gage answered squeezing Syd's hand on the way by. 

Sydney stepped into the hall watching Gage disappear down the stairs behind her father. 

Her mother stepped up behind her putting her arm around her daughter, "Sydney he just has your best interests at heart…" her mother tried to sooth her. Amanda Cooke had always tried to keep the peace between father and daughter by smoothing things over. 

"Mother I'm a grown woman not a little girl," she cut in. 

"Sydney when you are in his house you will always be his little girl, he only wants what is best for you," her mother firmly told her. 

"I know Mom but…" was all Syd got out before she heard her cell ring, turning she went back in the bedroom to answer it. 

_**Joseph Cooke's Study**_

"Come in Francis," Joe Cooke invited walking behind his desk and taking a seat. "Sit down," he told Gage waving his hand at the chair in front of his desk. 

"Mr. Cooke…" Gage began. 

"When are you going to do the honourable thing where my daughter is concerned?" 

Gage cleared his throat before saying, "I think Sydney and I are quite happy with the arrangement that we have sir." 

"Have you ever asked Sydney if she is quite _happy _with your arrangement?" Sydney's father questioned him. 

"Well… I…" Gage began to reply. 

"Francis," Joseph continued, "Both Amanda and I like you a lot, we both think you are good for Sydney… I think that you know the time is right and that you do know the right words to say to her." 

The right words to say to Syd man Gage would have been happy if he could think of the right words to say right now. "Mr. Cooke…" he tried again pausing trying to think what to say next. "Mr. Cooke…" he started over just as Sydney banged on the door. 

"Daddy, Gage this is going to have to wait," Syd shouted through the closed door. "Gage Walker needs us back in Dallas now. The next flight leaves in ninety minutes and I booked us on it." 

"All right Syd," Gage called back standing to face Sydney's father. "Mr. Cooke I'll think about what you've said," he told the man offering his hand to him. 

Sydney's Dad took Gage's hand in a firm grip to answer him with what he had said earlier, "The time is right Francis the words will come to you. Have a safe trip back to Dallas. I know I don't have to say this but I'm going to anyway… look after her and keep her safe." 

That was at least one thing that Sydney's father and he agreed with keeping her safe. "Always," Gage answered him. 

"Come on Gage," Syd was calling from the other side of the door. 

"Don't keep her waiting," Joseph Cooke smiled knowing how impatient his daughter could be. 

Smiling Gage opened the door stepping out into the hall where his partner waited for him. "I'm right here," he told her, "It will just take me a minute to get my stuff together." 

"Hurry up," she answered her bags all ready packed and at the front door. 

_**The Trip Back to Dallas**_

Sydney and Gage had hardly said two words to each other as they drove to the airport. Syd was dying to know what her father had said to Gage she knew it wouldn't have been good… The longer Gage remained silent the worse Syd began to fear what her father may have said to him. 

Gage on the other hand was replaying Joseph Cooke's words over in his head. "The time is right I think you know the words to say…" The statement was familiar, he thought back to a few months earlier it had been something that Sydney had said to him, "You'll know what to say to me when the time is right…" 

Suddenly his mind went into over drive as he conjured up a picture of Syd in a wedding dress leading him down the isle on a leash a ball and chain fastened around his ankle dragging behind him. Everyone was there watching the Trivettes, the Walkers, Amanda and Joseph Cooke, all of them whispering, "The time was right he figured out what to say…" 

"You missed the turn Gage, we're going to miss the flight," Syd jolted her partner back into reality. "Go up to the next exit and turn around," she instructed. 

"Yeah okay I was just letting my mind wander a little bit," Gage retorted signalling his turn. Both falling silent again. 

Once at the airport Syd left Gage to check the luggage while she took the rental car back. Very shortly after that they were both seated together on the plane as it took off for Dallas. Sydney had begun explaining what Walker had told her about the case. "It seems that accident out at the racetrack wasn't an accident after all," she was telling him, Gage only half listening. 

Cutting into what she was saying Gage grasped her hand and asked, "You do know that I love you don't you? I mean… I… what we do is because of the strong feelings we have for each other? I mean I am full filling your needs in this relationship aren't I?" 

"All right Gage what did he say to you?" Syd questioned grasping his hand a little tighter. 

"It's not so much what he said it was the impression I got from what he didn't say…" Gage hedged. 

"What impression was that?" Syd asked as Gage averted his eyes to the window of the plane trying to gather his thoughts in the white puffy clouds. 

"He wanted to know when I was going to do the honourable thing where you were concerned," Gage finally said his gaze still fixed out the window as he spoke. 

"Gage…" 

"I began to tell him that we were quite happy the way things were… but he cut me off he wanted to know if I had ever asked you if you were happy with our arrangement," Gage stated bringing her hand to his lips turning to her at the same time. "And it occurred to me I had always just assumed you were." 

"Gage I am happy with the way things have been going," she quickly said bringing her hand to his cheek to gently caress it. 

"But the words you wanted to hear that day were me asking you to marry you weren't they?" he asked watching her closely. 

"I won't lie to you Gage I've never loved anyone more then I love you. Yes I would love to be married to you but not at your expense…" 

"At my expense?" he questioned his voice rising, his eyes wide. 

"Will you let me finish please," she told him her hand going to his face again, her thumb caressing his lower lip. "Gage I've never been happier in my life then I am living with you I'd never risk our relationship for the sake of a piece of paper. I believe that some time you may feel differently and want to marry me, _when the time is right,_ for both you and me Gage." That being said she leaned forward her lips catching his in a gentle kiss. 

His arm went around her and she lay against his chest closing her eyes. Hugging her close he kissed the top of her head feeling a tear in his eyes. "What's the matter with me?" he thought to himself. He knew that his heart would never belong to anyone else but her… she loved him deeply… just what was stopping him from marrying her?" 

He had no more time for speculation their descent into DFW was being announced. Syd had sat up right in her seat to fasten her seatbelt and he did like wise. 

_Walker's Office Ranger Headquarters_

The partner's went straight from the airport to ranger headquarters. "Hey, hey how were the in-laws Gage?" Trivette greeted them. 

"Mom and Dad were just fine," Syd cut in to try and get Gage off the hook but Trivette was not giving in that easily. 

"So did you make a lasting impression?" he persisted. 

"Oh I think you could say that," Gage answered his mind going back over everything that had happened. 

"Guys if I could have you in my office," Walker was calling from the doorway. Letting Syd lead the way Gage followed her into their boss' office Trivette right behind them. 

As they gathered around Walker's desk he handed a folder to Gage and one to Sydney before he began. "Donnie Maples," he said waiting for a reaction. 

"He died out at the speedway this past week," Sydney replied remembering seeing it on the news while they were away. 

"Freak accident on the third turn," Gage added flipping open the file his eyes resting on a picture of the twisted wreck of the car. 

"Maybe not so freak," Walker stated all eyes going to him. "Tinker Downs an old friend of mine alerted to me to fact that this might be more then an accident. Tinker has worked as part of the pit crew for the Hollander cars for years. Donnie had called in that the car had begun to vibrate and he was bringing it into pits after the next turn…" 

"But he didn't make it," Gage said as much as he asked looking up to catch Walker's eyes. 

With that Walker lifted an evidence bag from his desk that contained a single lug bolt. "The fire was so hot that it took care of most of the evidence," he continued. "That was with the exception of this bolt." 

Taking it from Walker's hand Gage carefully looked it over handing it to Sydney knowing she would draw the same conclusion. "It's stripped, someone killed him," she simply said Trivette taking it from her hand. 

"Any ideas on who?" Trivette asked. 

"That's for us to find out," Walker told them his eyes once more coming to rest on Gage. "The Hollander team is looking for a driver are you up to it Gage?" he questioned the younger ranger. 

Looking up from the file a grin came over Gage's face. "You aren't kidding me are you boss?" he asked the excitement beginning to build in him. 

"Trivette set up Gage's cover and bring his partner in as his girlfriend," Walker began laying out the undercover operation. "The Hollander team is staying at the _Raceway Hotel_ you two check in there tomorrow morning then Gage get yourself out to the track to meet Bobby Hollander. If he sees what he likes you'll be in." 

"You got it Walker," Gage smiled again. 

_**Sydney And Gage's Townhouse**_

It was all ready eight by the time Gage pulled the car into their driveway. Gage had talked non-stop about the assignment while Syd on the other hand sat quiet. Getting out ahead of him she made a beeline for the door and inside before Gage had the trunk open to take their luggage out. Bringing the last of it in the house he looked around Syd nowhere to be found. With out putting the suitcases down he headed up the stairs not stopping until he reached the third floor and their bedroom. There he found her curled up in her favourite chair her eyes fixed on the river bellow. 

Setting the bags down Gage walked over to where she sat squatting down in front of her. Reaching out his hand he brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear. "Sydney what's wrong?" he asked trying to be aware of everything she was feeling. 

"Just tired," she answered taking his hand and holding it against her face letting a smile curl up the corners of her mouth. 

"Syd I'm not letting what your father said bother me I know he is just thinking of your best interests…" 

"Gage, Gage I'm fine with my Dad I'm used to him trying to run my life and the life of my friends and boyfriends," she grinned at him leaning forward and kissing his lips. 

"You're pretty convincing Cooke if I didn't know you better…" 

She leaned in and kissed him again this time winding her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. She felt his arms slip around her and she let her head rest on his shoulder drawing her lips tight to keep her true emotion in check. She hadn't lied when she said her father's butting in wasn't bothering her. It was old memories haunting her, old memories and fears knowing once Gage was in that car she couldn't protect him. 

"What do you say we get these suitcases repacked for tomorrow grab a quick shower and get into bed?" Gage was asking his lips pressing on her temple. 

"I'd like that Honey," she whispered holding on tighter to him an unexplainable sense of loss closing in on her. 

Gage could sense that something was wrong he _assumed_ it was this whole visit with her parents, the marriage thing… he pulled her a little closer too swallowing hard, "Syd…" 

"Come on Francis," she murmured getting to her feet taking his hands in hers leading him towards the bathroom. 

_**Later That Night…**_

Once they had finished in the shower Syd had set to work repacking the bags. Coming up behind her Gage towels still around his neck and waist grabbed her around the middle yanking her against him. "You know Syd I can hardly wait to get behind the wheel of that car," he stated his chin resting on her shoulder. 

"Gage we're there to solve a crime not for you to have fun driving a race car," Syd chided him. 

"That doesn't mean that I can't enjoy myself. How many people ever get a chance like this Syd to drive a race car let alone actually race one?" he questioned unable to believe that she couldn't see what an opportunity it was for him. 

Turning in his arms she grabbed hold of the ends of the towel around his neck to bring him down so his forehead rested against hers. "Gage I know that this is a chance of a life time for you but can you do me one favour?" 

"Syd I promise when I'm standing in the winners circle and all those sexy girls are clamouring to be with me I'll only be thinking about you," he teased getting a punch in the arm. "Oww," he retaliated. 

"Gage I'm trying to be serious here," she scolded. 

"I'm sorry Honey what's bothering you?" he asked holding her close looking into her face. 

"I just want you to be careful out there. I know that drive you have to win but Gage if something goes wrong…" 

"Syd nothing is going to go wrong," Gage tried to assure her. 

"Gage you don't know that these things happen so fast," she cried trying to escape his grasp. 

Not giving in Gage held her tighter still, "Sydney something could happen to us any day of the week. We could take a bullet that's something that happens fast too," Gage told her trying to imagine where this was coming from. Syd loved racing they had been out to the speedway plenty of times not just the two of them but with the Trivettes and Walkers too. 

"You're right Gage I know I'm just being silly," she admitted giving him a quick peck and turning back to the packing. 

Kissing the back of her neck Gage left her to finish going back into the bathroom to hang up the towels and dry his hair. A few minutes later she was finished and so was he. As Gage lifted the suitcases to the floor Syd pulled the covers down on the bed dropping her bathrobe and sliding under. 

Doing like wise Gage slid to the center of the bed taking Syd into his arms both falling asleep almost instantly. That was until Sydney suddenly clasped tight to Gage her nails sinking into his arm her face wet with tears. 

Prying her fingers from his arm Gage held her close bringing his hand to her cheek wiping the tears softly whispering, "Syd, Syd are you all right? What is it Honey?" 

"No, no it can't be," she cried back once again her nails digging into Gage's arm, her body tensing. 

Taking hold of her hand Gage shook her slightly squeezing her fingers, calling her name out to her, her eyes opening wide as recognition of where she was slowly came back to her. 

Pulling her hand from Gage's her arm went around him and she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry Honey," she was finally able to manage out to him. 

"Sydney just tell me what's wrong," he mumbled softly to her feeling her hurt seeping into his body from hers. 

"I killed him, I killed him," she distraughtly wept. 

"Killed who Syd?" 

"I killed my partner!" 

TBC.


	2. Chapter Two

_**~**_** _Chapter Two~_**

_**The Early Hours Of The Morning… Trying To Make Sense…** _

"Shh Honey you didn't kill anyone," Gage tried to quiet her, tried to get to the root of what had brought this on. 

"You don't know, you don't understand, you just weren't there…" she sobbed crushing herself closer still to him some how hoping she would just disappear. 

Rocking them gently trying to comfort her he softly spoke, "Make me understand, take me there Syd." 

"Gage I don't think…" she stopped mid sentence tears over taking her again. 

"Lay back with me Syd," Gage urged easing them back against the pillows. "No matter what it is you know that I will understand," he continued feeling her arm go around his waist her head slowly nod yes. 

Finally she gave in letting the words begin to tumble out. "I hadn't been a cop very long but because of my looks and background I was picked for this assignment at one of the local highschools. I drew Luis Alvarez as a partner he was given the assignment for the same reasons as me he would fit in. 

Gage absently kissed the top of her head his mind wandering to the case she was referring to. When he had drawn her as a partner he had made it his business to find out what he could about her. This had been her last case before being accepted by the rangers and coming to Houston. Like Alvarez he had drawn her for his partner because of the case he was working, her looks and her background. He had never looked back. 

"We had to find some way to get in tight with Ricky Taurus… we knew he was the leader of the car theft ring we just had to make the connection. I had found out from his old lady that the only way to do that was challenge him in a race. A high speed race through the city streets…" 

Gage recalled reading that was part of the initiation into Taurus' inner circle in Syd's report. 

"Alvarez didn't want to do it, didn't want to take the chance and I should have listened to him," Sydney had continued her grip on Gage's hand tightening once more. 

"I just wouldn't let up Gage… you know me when I get an idea in my head I just don't stop. I badgered him, threatened to go over his head, finally telling him he was a coward that I was up to the challenge more then he was." Tears had come to her eyes again as that night and the argument they had replayed in her mind once again. 

They lay quietly Gage stroking Syd's back waiting for her to continue a few minutes later she did. "We had it all mapped out with our boss exactly where the race was to go, then Taurus pulled a fast one on us… he changed the race site. Said he wanted Alvarez to drive one of his cars that they had been working on we were going to the local raceway. I didn't even give my partner a chance to refuse I butted right in asking what are we waiting for." 

"You can't blame yourself for that I would have expected you to do the same if it was you and me…" 

"Great you'd expect me to get you killed thanks partner," she spat out wrenching away from him, throwing the covers back and jumping out of bed. Going the length of the room she threw herself into her wing chair to stare out the window. 

"Wait a minute Syd," Gage was out of bed right behind her once again he was squatting in front of her taking her hands. "You know full well that is how we would have played it we wouldn't have backed down…" 

She knew he was right her eyes closed the sound of the crashing car was in her ears, she could see it rolling over and over again finally coming to rest in the center field. Sydney had run to the car while the rest had just run… her partner had died in her arms and she blamed herself. 

A shiver ran through her Gage ran his hands up and down her arms, "Come back bed with me Honey, come on," he coaxed. 

Shaking her head yes she let him help her up and lead her back to bed. 

"Syd I'm not going to take any unnecessary chances," he told her once again snuggling in beside her. "Besides this isn't like the last time." 

"I know Gage," she told him swinging her leg over him so she could slide on top of him. "It's just… the dream was so real," she whispered settling against him. 

"Dreams can be," he replied his eyes closing. 

"Yeah," she agreed deciding not to tell him that in her dream when she had gone to help Alvarez from the wreck it had actually been Gage. She hugged him close and closing her eyes she tried to sleep. 

_**The Texas Motor Speedway**_

Both rangers were up early the next morning. After checking into the hotel they piled back into Gage's car to go to the racetrack. Going through the gate Gage looked over to where Sydney sat beside him. 

"Hey Callie Morris you ready for this?" Gage asked using her cover name. 

"I'm ready all right Jeff Stevens," she answered forcing a smile to her face catching the excitement in Gage's. 

"You sure Honey?" he asked as Gage not Jeff. 

"You worry about driving that car Francis I can hold my own," she retorted. 

Smiling at her he knew that she was right. 

Stopping the car they both jumped out and headed to the Hollander garage where Gage was to meet Bobby Hollander. Going inside they were met with a loud argument going on at the far end of the garage between Hollander and another man. 

"I deserve that car," the young man was shouting. 

"Tye you're just not ready," Hollander argued back. 

"I'm more ready then some no name driver that you're bringing in," he shouted back slamming his hand hard on the hood of the car to make his point. 

"You're not ready until I say so," Hollander insisted. 

"We'll see about that," the young driver shot back turning his back on Hollander to stomp towards the door pushing by Sydney and Gage. 

Waiting a moment until Tye Reade had left Gage walked over to where Hollander stood. Offering his hand Gage introduced himself, "Mr. Hollander, Jeff Stevens." 

"Jeff," Hollander grasped his hand a smile coming across his face. "Are you ready to show us what you got on the track?" 

"Sure am," Gage grinned trying not to seem to over eager. "This the baby right here?" he asked his eyes beginning to go over every inch of the car in front of him. 

"That's her," Hollander grinned running his hand across the car's front fender. 

"Should I be jealous?" Syd jumped into the conversation. 

"Sorry Callie," Gage smiled taking her hand. "Mr. Hollander this is my lady Callie Morris." 

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Hollander," Syd smiled holding her hand out." 

"Both of you it's Bobby," Hollander told them grasping Syd's hand. 

"All right Bobby it is," Sydney told him smiling again. 

Turning his attention back to Gage Hollander stated, "So lets see what you got?" 

"Yes sir I'm ready," Gage answered. 

"Then suit up," Hollander retorted raising his hand to wave Tinker Downs over to them. "Tinker this is Jeff Stevens if his run pans out then he is going to be behind the wheel of the Hollander race car. Keep your eye on him."  
  
"You got it Bobby," Tinker replied nudging Gage to follow him. "Boys get the car on the track and ready to go," he called to the pit crew, "We got a possible driver here." 

The crew stopped long enough to give Gage the once over before snapping into the action getting the car ready to roll. 

As Gage disappeared to get ready for the run Hollander turned his attention to Sydney. "You and Jeff been together long?" he questioned her. 

"Sweet hearts since high school," she told him. 

"All this racing stuff doesn't bother you?" 

"Mr. Hollan… Bobby," she corrected herself I just wish I could be the one out there driving," she told him. "Racing is our first love then each other." 

"Boy where did Jeff find you you're a real gem not many women think like you," Hollander praised her. 

She smiled at the man her eyes training on Gage as he stood ready to race conferring with Tinker. He looked good in his racing gear she felt more at ease then she had earlier seeing him dressed ready to go knowing that this was nothing like how it was when her first partner had died. "I think you are going to be very happy with what you are about to see," she told Hollander still watching Gage. 

"You been on this track before Jeff?" Tinker was asking Gage. 

"Just once," Gage replied. 

"Then you know to try to stay tight to the inside on turn three?" Tinker asked, Gage nodding his head yes. He had, had a chance to come out with Walker and some of his friends on occasion and that is when they had let him take their car out. Walker had actually raced the car and Gage had been envious ever since learning that fact. 

"This car is actually better then the number one car that we lost last week," Tinker began to explain. "We've got her tuned and running like there's no tomorrow. Take her slow for the first couple of laps get to know her and the track then let her show you what she's got." 

Grinning from ear to ear Gage pulled his helmet over his head telling Tinker at the same time, "That's exactly what I aim to do." 

Falling in line with Tinker Gage caught sight of Sydney she flashed him a smile giving him a thumbs up at the same time. He smiled back at her returning the jester before giving Tinker his attention. Silently Syd said a small pray hoping that Gage would keep his mind on what he was doing and not worry about her. 

Watching him climb into the car and behind the wheel her confidence in his ability to pull this off began to build, the motor revived and he was off. 

Coming out of the second turn the car suddenly shot forward as Gage stood on the clutch and geared up his foot punching the gas pedal almost simultaneously. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Tinker's voice came across the headset. 

"She's begging me to let her go," Gage retorted shifting the gears again and opening her wide. 

"Pay attention Jeff you're coming into the third turn and she's tricky stay to the inside," Tinker was shouting his eyes riveted to the car as Gage safely manoeuvred the turn opening her wide again. 

"Man Tinker this guy is a winner," Reese Dawson, another of the pit crew commented standing beside Tinker as he too watched Gage sail around the track. 

"Not if he don't learn to listen to me," Tinker flatly told him even though he was thinking the same thing as Dawson. 

"Gear down and go high," Tinker was once again shouting at Gage into the headset watching him take the turn with the ease of a pro. 

"All right open her up it's clear sailing," he shouted again watching Gage become one with the car once more. 

By the tenth lap Dawson stop watch in hand was shouting again, "Did you catch that he's shaved .10 seconds off the official track time." 

"Let me see that," Hollander shouted grabbing the stop watch off Dawson to look for himself. 

"All right Jeff bring her in," Tinker was ordering as Gage headed into the eleventh lap. 

"You got it," Gage answered hating to have to bring things to a halt. 

"You were right Callie Jeff didn't disappoint. I think maybe we have a chance of winning us a race," he told her the car coming into the pits. 

"With Jeff behind the wheel it's almost a sure thing," Sydney replied the excitement of the run beginning to hit her too. 

_**The Other Side Of The Field In The Carson Pit**_

Tye Reade stood with David Carson watching as Gage took his test run. "Looks like Hollander is bringing in a ringer," Carson commented. 

"I can match him or better Hollander just won't give me a chance," Reade complained. "If I had a sponsor and a car for this race…" his eyes focused on David as he spoke. He would like nothing better then to get on the track with Jeff Stevens and show Bobby Hollander the mistake he had made putting Stevens in his car. 

"Tell you what Tye you break your contract with Hollander and I'll give you the second Carson car. Billy Duff is still going to be in the number one car but at least you'll be on the track," Carson bargained with him. "There will be a big bonus in it for you if you beat this Jeff Stevens," Carson sweetened the pot. 

"I'm spending the money all ready," Reade answered a grin on his face. 

_**At The Hollander Pit**_

The Hollander team including Bobby Hollander crowded around congratulating Gage as he crawled from the car. Syd hung back for a few moments watching everyone before pushing through the men to fling her arms around Gage and plant a kiss on him. "Knew you could do it Honey," she cried out feeling Gage pull her to him. 

"What do you think Tinker?" Hollander directed the question to his head crew man. 

"I think he's going get himself killed if he don't learn to listen to me," Tinker came back looking directly at Gage. 

"Think you can do what this old codger tells you?" Hollander asked. 

"I'm sure willing to try," Gage answered a quiet tension coming over them all. 

"Then welcome to the Hollander team," Bobby announced grasping Gage's hand shaking it while a loud cheer went up among the team members. 

Picking Syd up Gage swung her around giving out his own whoop. She grasped him just as tightly whispering, "I love you Honey." 

"Enough of that nonsense Jeff," Tinker cut in. "We have work to do then you and the lady can celebrate all you want once we win." 

"Yes sir," Gage answered planting another kiss on Syd before setting her on her feet again. 

"Listen to the man," Syd scolded. "You've got only one lady to look after until you and her win the race then I'm all yours," she teased bringing jeers and laughter from the rest of the crew. 

"Lets get started," Gage grinned his face slightly reddened. 

"Then get back in the car," Tinker answered Gage doing as he was told. 

With Gage back on the track Syd took the opportunity to converse with some of the pit crew Reese Dawson in particular. "Who was Bobby arguing with when Jeff and I came in this morning?" she asked not taking her eyes off the track as Gage whizzed by again. 

"Our second driver Tye Reade," Dawson informed her dying to tell her the rest of the story. 

"Why didn't they bump him up then instead of giving Jeff a try out?" she asked turning to face Dawson. 

"Cause Bobby liked Jeff's stats and he don't really get along that well with Tye. Tye likes to be running the show trying to tell Bobby how things should be done. Truth be known he isn't much of a driver Jeff here can drive circles around him," Dawson enlightened her. "We were beginning to wonder how we would get paid if Tye was in our car," he added. 

"Sounds like it was lucky for all of us that we made the connection," Sydney smiled at the man. 

"Dawson get over here," Tinker shouted to him. 

"Right there," he answered nodding at Sydney. 

Taking the opportunity Syd walked over to the far side of the pit and pulled her cell phone quickly dialling Walker. "We're in," she told him keeping a close watch to make sure she wasn't over heard. "Can you see what you can find out on Tye Reade seems he got passed over in favour of Jeff and he wasn't very happy about it." 

"I'll put Trivette right on it," Walker retorted saying at the same time, "Keep in touch." 

"Will do Walker," she told him catching sight of a young woman coming into the pit area. 

Quickly snapping her phone closed Syd walked towards the woman stopping as she approached Bobby Hollander. "Lindy what are you doing here?" he hissed at her taking hold of her arm steering her off to the side. 

"I did what you told me Bobby where's my money?" she demanded not about to be put off. 

"Lindy this isn't the place…" 

"Where is the place then?" she argued back. 

"I'll meet you at the lake tonight," he mumbled back squeezing tightly to her arm to make his point. 

"All right, all right but you had better be there," she warned yanking her arm from his grasp to stomp off from where she came. 

Sydney quickly turned to move back out front to watch Gage hiding the fact she had been eaves dropping on the conversation between Hollander and Lindy. 

She made her way back over towards Dawson stopping to stand beside him. "Who's the girl?" she asked keeping her eyes trained on the track. "Anyone I should be worried about?" 

"That's Lindy Tameron she had a thing for Donnie Maples," he replied pausing a moment before saying, "In fact she has a thing for most drivers… yeah maybe you should be worried if Jeff has a wandering eye." 

"She goes near Jeff she'll answer to me," Syd retorted. 

"I bet she will," Dawson agreed grinning back at Syd seeing her for the spitfire she was. 

Eighty laps later Tinker was signalling Gage into the pits. "She's pulling to the left," Gage was telling Tinker as he crawled from the car. 

"Boys lets get her into the garage and have a look at her," Tinker was shouting Gage a step behind him as the car was pushed into the garage. 

Smiling to herself Syd ran to catch up with her partner knowing he was going to want to be in the thick of things. In fact she was finding a growing fascination with the car too. "Jeff," she called out, "Mechanical problem?" 

"Pulling in the turns," he answered Syd nodding her understanding following along with Gage. 

The crew worked on the car most of the afternoon and Gage took it out for twenty more laps before Tinker called him off the track. "Go home and take a break Jeff just be back here for ten tomorrow," he told him. "We've got two more days until time trials and I don't want you wore out before then." 

"I've got so much adrenalin going here there isn't a chance of that," Gage honestly told him. 

"Callie take him home and help him relax will you," Tinker addressed Syd slapping Gage's shoulder. "She might even let you help her wash a little of that grease off her face there," the crew leader teased watching Syd's hand immediately go to her face to wipe the smear. 

"Maybe she will at that," Gage grinned at her. 

"See you back here tomorrow," Tinker laughed. 

"See you Tinker, Dawson," Gage replied slinging his arm over Syd's shoulder. 

"Bye," Syd called too. 

Once the rangers were out of earshot of the garage Gage picked up Sydney and spun them both around. "Was that fantastic or what?" he cried out pulling her to him and hugging her tight. 

"I think it was fantastic," Syd laughed her arms winding tight around his neck her lips going to his for a passionate kiss. 

"I think we have a little celebrating to do Syd," Gage whispered to her teasing her neck with soft kisses. 

"We're suppose to be working a case Gage," she answered him. 

"We are Syd they're all watching us," he murmured feeling Syd's legs wind around his body. 

"I guess then we had better not disappoint them," she spoke into his ear before attacking his neck. 

"I've got to get you back to that hotel Shorty," Gage gasped trying to grab the car door and open it. Finally succeeding he slid Sydney into the car sliding in right beside her, fumbling for his keys at the same time. 

"Maybe I should be the one driving that race car," Syd teased as Gage put his vehicle in gear and hightailed it back to the _Raceway Hotel._

The door to their hotel room flew open with a bang. "Jeff," Syd cried keeping up the charade. 

Gage had swung Sydney over his shoulder heading inside stopping only long enough to catch the door with his foot slamming it closed. Tossing her haphazardly across the bed he fell beside her grabbing her close pulling her into a tight embrace his lips catching hers. "Oh Syd," he could feel her hands pulling at his t-shirt her nails raking down across his back. 

"Francis I need you to love me… I need… you…" her words trailed off to a moan Gage's hand beneath her blouse pushing her bra up to cup her breast to pinch her nipple, "Umm," she purred ripping at her blouse. 

Within moments they had fought their way out of their clothes. Gage's head was at Syd's breast drawing hungrily on her as her back arched her body craving his touch. "Fran…cis," he had moved down her body his hands grasping her waist as firmly and confidently as they had held the steering wheel of the racecar that day. His tongue circled gently around her naval and she shuddered in pleasure crying out softly to her lover. 

"I love you Syd," he whispered his fingers trailing down to her center her body squirming craving gratification. 

"Gage stop torturing me," Syd suddenly cried bringing a grin to Gage's face. Again his head bent to her breast drawing on the hard button the same time lifting her, entering her, moving inside of her. 

Her legs were around him; she thrust herself hard against him, her back arching, lost to him hearing him cry out in satisfaction moments after she did. 

Falling on top of her both were silent except for the gasping of breath. Pushing up on his elbows Gage looked deep into Syd's face. "Marry me Sydney?" Gage asked. 

"Marry you," she repeated. "I…" she tried to get out. 

"Sydney it's what everyone wants, it's what you want," his voice was pleading with her. 

"Is it what you want?" she questioned. 

"I asked you didn't I?" he demanded. 

Smiling her arms went around his neck. "Yes you did ask me but Gage you aren't just getting pushed into this are you?" 

"Why do you do that?" Gage had let go of her and flipped to his back. 

"I'm sorry Honey it's just… well you know it hadn't occurred to you except for my father…" 

"I have a mind of my own Syd," he snapped at her. 

"I know you do," she said pushing him back and curling against him. "Let me have the time Gage. I love you so much I just don't want to rush things. This is just too important… You understand don't you?" 

"I… yeah… I understand," he managed to get out pulling her close again the fear of loosing her in the back of his mind. 

As if reading his thoughts Sydney softly spoke, "Francis I'll always be yours." 

A wistful smile came across his face leaning down he kissed the top of her head wondering if he would ever get it right with her. "Find out anything today?" he asked changing the subject. 

"Yeah just a minute till I check in with Walker and I'll tell you what I know," she replied grabbing her jacket from the floor to retrieve her phone. Quickly she dialled their boss' number trying hard to concentrate on the job not what was happening between her and her partner. "Understand Gage?" she silently chided herself. How could she think Gage would understand when she really didn't? It was all she had really wanted to hear from him for the last few months… "Walker," she said hearing his voice on the other end of the line. 

"Anything on Tye Reade?" she asked listening to Walker as he spoke. Reade has been with the Hollander team for about six months now… he's a good enough driver but he just doesn't seem to have what it takes for Hollander to put him on the track. 

"According to Reese Dawson the team sighed in relief when he was passed by again in favour of my partner," Sydney explained dropping forward to lie on Gage's chest. He stroked her back as he listened to her. 

"We had another visitor to the pits today a woman," Syd continued. "She had words with Hollander said she wanted her money, she had done what she was asked to do. Hollander became flustered said this was either the time or the place and he would meet her by the lake later. Dawson told me her name was Lindy Tameron and she was quite friendly with all the drivers." 

"We'll check into this Lindy," Walker told her, "And see what we can find out about Hollander in connection with a lake." 

"All right Walker," Syd retorted hanging up the phone. 

"Lindy Tameron," Gage repeated her name. "If she is quite friendly with the drivers how come I don't know her?" 

"Because you were in your car where you belong when she showed up," she told him with a smile. "And that's where you'll stay if you know what's good for you," she warned her eyebrows going up. 

"Syd you wouldn't be harbouring a little jealousy would you?" he teased. 

"Jealous? Me? Not a chance. Besides I'll break her in half if she comes near you," Syd declared bringing a laugh to Gage who hung on tight to her. 

"I'm going to grab a shower going to join me?" Gage was still laughing as he asked. 

Syd's phone rang as she answered, "Start the water I'll be right there." 

She grabbed her phone up again the water beginning to splash in the tub. "Cooke," she answered only to gulp out, "Daddy is everything all right?" 


	3. Chapter Three

_ **~****Chapter Three~**_

Sydney moved the shower curtain slightly and stepped in Gage stood letting the hot water beat down on him his eyes closed. For a few minutes Syd stood unmoving her eyes roving over his body her mind on the conversation she had just had with her father. She reached her hand out to touch him letting it drop to her side without making contact. 

"Honey?" Gage's eyes had opened seeing her there he reached out and took her into his arms. 

Melting against him Syd remained motionless the feel of his touch soothing her. "What is it Hon? Who was on the phone?" he asked patiently waiting for an answer silence falling between them. 

"I should never have taken you there," she whispered her hands resting on his chest with her head, his arms encircling her close. 

"Hey Shorty talk to me," Gage urged. 

"My father," she sighed out. 

"Your father is that who was on the phone?" Gage asked not sure if he really wanted to hear what Joseph Cooke had to say. 

Her silence answered Gage's question. "What did he want Syd?" 

"To let me know I can't let this relationship go on this way. That this living in sin would never do… if we couldn't do something about it we didn't need to come… home…" the words choked in her throat. 

"Sydney let's tell him we're engaged…" 

"No he isn't going to bully us into this," she spat out with fight in her voice leaning back to look in Gage's face. She let her tone soften catching his eyes as she spoke, "Gage I just wanted you to speak from your heart… to want to marry me because I was that important to you… that you loved me that much… Not that Joseph Cooke was insisting and making our lives miserable because we didn't." 

Bringing his hand to her cheek Gage gently stroked it. "Sydney this is from my heart… I want to marry you and not because your father is insisting either. I love you Honey I want us to be married. As soon as this assignment is over I'm going to do it right. You are the most important person in my life and I do love you that much." 

Lifting her chin he let his lips meet hers in an ardent kiss the steamy shower water raining down on them all the while. 

_**A Few Moments Later…**_

The phone was ringing as Gage shut off the water. "I'll get it," he said stepping past Syd grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. "Jeff Stevens," she heard him say into the phone wrapping her hair in a towel and another around her petite body before joining him in the other room. 

"Bobby I wasn't expecting to hear from you tonight," Gage told him continuing to speak into the phone. "Callie and I were just getting ready to go out and get a bite to eat. Sign the contracts… just a sec let me get a pen so I can write this down." 

Tossing a pen to him Syd watched as he scribbled down some information on hotel stationary. "Well thank you Bobby I look forward to meeting with you, Callie and I will see you out there a little later," Gage was winding down the conversation only to pause a moment. "I appreciate that but Callie is my good luck charm I don't need you to fix me up with some female company I'm quite happy with our arrangement." Again Gage paused and listened. "Maybe we could just sign those contracts in your office tomorrow," Gage told him Syd making a slight face as she listened. "Good night Bobby," Gage finished the conversation. 

Putting the phone back in its cradle Gage stood silently in thought. "What was that all about?" Syd questioned having waited a few moments for Gage to speak. 

"Our owner Bobby Hollander just invited me out to his summer home on the lake to sign the contracts and to partake in some female entertainment," her partner told her reaching out for her pulling her in front of him between his legs. 

"Maybe you should have went," Syd told him biting her lip very glad he had decided against it. 

"Oh we're still going Syd I have the directions out there right here in my hand," Gage smiled at her his hands moving over the towel to rub her body beneath it. 

Her arms went round his neck as she brought her forehead against his. "Not if you keep doing that we aren't," she told him with a laugh. 

Grasping her he held tight to her falling back on the bed with her. 

"Francis so help me," she yelled. 

_**Bobby Hollander's Summer Home**_

They could see the lights to the Hollander's place up ahead it was at the end of a dead end road. Gage pulled to the side of the road both he and Syd quietly getting out of the car. Gage had called Walker to inform him that they were going to check out Hollander's little party before they had left the hotel. "Be careful Gage," Walker had warned before hanging up the phone. 

The night was cold Gage moved up close to Syd as they stole silently towards the house. The music and the people were loud, guns drawn the partners took positions either side of a small window enabling then to peer in. Inside were a dozen or more men and women in compromising positions; both the liquor and the cocaine were flowing freely. 

Catching Syd's eye he motioned her to follow him away from the window when suddenly a door flew open and Lindy Tameron pushed her way out side. Syd gave Gage a quick shove into the cover of the shadows stumbling against him just in time to duck out of sight. 

Bobby Hollander was only a step behind Lindy grabbing her arm he spun her around Lindy immediately reacting slapped Hollander hard across the face. "You bastard," she shrieked Hollander grabbing her wrist preventing her from striking him again. 

"Lindy you were just suppose to keep Donnie happy take care of his physical needs and you got paid very well for those services. But what did you do you went and fell in love with Donnie, you had to tell Donnie everything; you had to spoil it all. I had to do some tall talking to keep you alive my people aren't happy with you," Hollander recited to her. 

"Are you threatening me?" Lindy demanded not backing down an inch. 

Grabbing her chin Hollander brought her face up to meet his. "Me threaten you come now Lindy you know I'd never do that," he snickered slightly before forcing his lips down on hers roughly kissing her. She struggled to get out of his grasp her hand wiping across her mouth trying to extinguish the kiss from herself both physically and mentally. 

Syd could feel Gage stiffen as they watched Hollander strong arm Lindy. She put her hand on his shoulder, reaching up he touched her fingers silently indicating he was fine. 

Hollander laughed out loud now still grasping a handful of Lindy's hair. "You have one more thing to do for us and you'll do it if you want to be forgiven for what you did with Donnie," he told her his face coming with in a few inches of hers. 

"What do you want now?" she asked her voice low Hollander's words and actions subduing her. 

"Our new driver Jeff Stevens," he began to tell her. 

"What about him?" she asked knowing what was coming. 

"Same deal as Donnie only don't go falling in love with him," he stressed tightening his grip on her hair. "There is a slight twist here though he thinks he's in love with his old lady but you can handle her can't you Lindy?" 

"Let go of me," she cried out Hollander grasping the hair tighter. 

"I asked you a question Lindy," he retorted. 

"Yes, yes I can handle her," she cried out. 

"That's what I like to hear," Hollander smiled loosening his grip a menacing smile coming across his face. "We're counting on it…" his voice trailed off letting go of her. 

"Hey Bobby let her go you're missing a good party here," someone from inside shouted. 

Smiling again Hollander called out, "Be right there." Turning back to Lindy he smiled again, "You will do as you are asked," he stated more then questioned. 

"Am I off the hook then?" she asked. 

"That should do it," he told her turning away from her to walk back in the house. 

Lindy took off like a scalded cat running to her car to jump in. Reviving the motor she floored it the gravel flying out from beneath her wheels as she careened down the long driveway. Before she hit the main road there was a terrible explosion Sydney and Gage were both thrown backwards to the ground watching as the garage exploded in flames. 

The house door flew open Hollander running towards the structure that was engulfed in flames. "My cars, my cars," he was yelling trying to pull open the garage's door two of his pals trying to hold him back as he fought to get inside to his precious race car collection. 

Taking hold of Syd's hand Gage started back to their car not wanting to be detected and their cover blown. Once he had them on the road Syd put a call into Walker to let him know what had happened. 

"You two go back to the hotel Trivette and I'll go out to the lake and to see where the investigation is going on this. We'll check in with you as soon as we learn something," Walker told her. 

Agreeing Syd hung up the phone repeating the conversation to her partner to once again be drawn into her own thoughts. Guiding the car into the parking spot in front of their room Gage turned off the engine. "What are you thinking Cooke?" he asked trying to make light of everything. 

"Let's go inside Gage," she replied instead of answering his question getting out of the car not waiting for him. Getting to the door she realized Gage had the key yet still she faced the door. Coming up behind her he reached around her putting the key in the lock and opening it let them inside. 

"Syd what's up?" he asked. 

She stopped abruptly in front of him still not turning. "Gage I'm scared," she admitted feeling his hands on her shoulders. 

"Of what?" he questioned his arms going round her neck and shoulders drawing her back against himself holding her close. 

"Something happening to you." 

"Syd…" 

She spun around facing him, "Gage don't brush this off," she insisted her dark eyes flashing. "Since we walked into Walker's office I've had this feeling that you were walking into danger and I wasn't going to be able to do anything about it… I'm scared Gage," her voice had become nothing more then a whisper. 

"Shorty," Gage was holding her to him again, "I'm not brushing anything off your intuition has served us well many times in the past. It's telling us both that we really need to be careful on this one," he told her cupping her chin his thumb stroking her cheek. 

Shaking her head yes she leaned into him even more. "Lets catch a little television while we wait for Walker and Trivette to call," Gage suggested. Forcing a smile to her face Sydney agreed. 

_**The Investigation At The Hollander Lake House**_

The scene was alive with fire trucks and police cars by the time Walker and Trivette got there. What was left of the garage was smoldering the burnt out shells of what was left of the car collection stood in skeleton like positions. 

"Walker, Trivette," Detective Paris greeted the rangers. "Special interest in this case?" he questioned. 

"Looking into the death of Hollander's driver at the track… heard this come over the radio," Walker replied. 

"Looks like a fire bombing," Paris supplied. "All the witness' stories are the same they heard an explosion and came running out here to see the garage on fire. Hollander went crazy trying to get into the garage to save the cars. They were really partying in there lots of booze and someone has tried to unsuccessfully hide the evidence of drugs…" 

Walker nodded his head in acknowledgement Trivette asking where Hollander was now. 

"EMT's are treating his burns and smoke inhalation," Paris told them jerking his head towards the unit. 

"Thanks," Walker told him he and Trivette heading towards it. 

Hollander looked to be in a state of shock sitting in the back of the of the transport oxygen mask over his face as a paramedic bandaged his hands. "Hollander," Walker addressed the man. "I'm Ranger Walker and this is Ranger Trivette any ideas on what happened here?" 

"They're all gone all of them gone," he dejectedly lamented to Walker. "It was a priceless collection that my father started when I was just a kid. Every Hollander car that ever won a championship…" his voice cracked and he broke down in tears. 

"Do you know anyone that would have hated you enough to do this to you?" Walker tried again. 

"I can't believe they're all gone… they're just all gone…" Hollander's voice trailed away. 

"Rangers." 

Both Walker and Trivette turned around to see a man around Hollander's age standing there. He too had his hands bandaged evidence that he had helped pull Hollander out of danger. "I'm Jack Thomas that collection meant everything to him." 

"We're beginning to gather that," Trivette dryly commented. 

"Any ideas on this?" Walker tried with Thomas since he was getting nowhere with Hollander. 

Thomas drew his mouth into a tight line shaking his head no. "All I know is that he has been living pretty high. He told me he had gotten into some financial troubles and he had a big debt to pay off to some people I didn't even want to know about. A few weeks later he said he had found a way to fix all his troubles without touching any of his ladies." 

"His ladies?" Trivette questioned. 

"Now they're all gone up in smoke," Walker commented looking once again at the garage. 

"The cars," Trivette murmured answering his own earlier question. "If the cars were worth so much why not just sell one or who ever he owed money to just take one?" 

"You just don't sell a car Trivette it may take months for the right buyer to come along and give you your price," Walker began to explain. "The guy he owed money to would have known that taking a car wouldn't get him anywhere. Anyone who would be interested in making a buy like this would have known it was Hollander's car just too much risk there." 

"So he sends this warning instead," Trivette theorized. "That means Hollander is still on the hook for the money." 

Walker nodded yes thanking Thomas for the information before speaking to Trivette. "Find out what kind of financial shape Hollander was in and who he might be into for a lot of money." 

"You got it," Trivette answered. 

_**The Following Morning… The Texas Motor Speedway**_

Stepping out of the car Syd stood waiting for Gage to come to her side so they could walk together. As he came close she turned to move ahead of him until he caught her arm and held her trapping her between him and the car. Giving a quick look around to make sure they were alone Gage leaned down to kiss her first gently and then more seductively his hands moving to hold either side of her face. 

Bringing her hands between them she planted them on his chest pushing back slightly to look in his face. "Gage please be careful," she warned, "You heard Hollander and Lindy last night they as much as admitted that their actions caused Donnie's accident. Now she has orders to do the same to you." 

"Syd I'm going to be on my guard I'm not about to make you a widow before we're even married," he teased. 

"Will you be serious Francis you heard Walker last night there is someone higher up the food chain here pulling all the strings," she tried to stress. 

"All right Syd I'll be careful. Any little hinky thing with the car I'll be right into the pits complaining about it," he told her leaning down to kiss her again. "Now will you relax Callie we aren't suppose to know about anything that happened last night. We were suppose to have spent a nice evening at the hotel doing what comes naturally," he grinned down at her. 

"Jeff get your mind off me and on to that car," she scolded catching sight of Tye Reade coming their way. 

Walking right for them Reade grabbed hold of Gage's shoulder to spin him around. Catching Gage off guard Reade swung hitting him in the jaw sending him staggering backwards. Syd's foot immediately came out doing Reade the same favour hitting him in the jaw sending him backwards to the pavement. 

Reade was back on his feet in a second yelling at Syd. "Mind your own business you little…" he was shouting making a charge for her Gage stepping in stopping him cold with a hit of his own. 

Another punch with a spin kick and Gage had Tye Reade on the ground. By this time Tinker, Dawson and the rest of the crew had come outside. "What's going on?" Tinker was shouting. 

"I was just coming back for my belongings when he went nuts on me," Reade was shouting. 

"He attacked Jeff first," Syd cut back in. 

"I saw the whole thing," a voice from behind them interrupted everyone turning to see Lindy Tameron walking their way. Lindy was very provocatively dressed in a short skirt showing off her long shapely legs and a high rise low cut t-shirt that had all the men staring including Gage. 

"Your jaw all right Jeff?" she asked squatting down in front of Gage where he still had Reade pinned to the ground. Reaching out she lightly rubbed her thumb over the spot on Gage's face that Reade had hit him. 

"For now it is," Sydney cut in bringing Gage out of his hypnotic state that Lindy seemed to be casting on him. 

"Uhh yeah fine," Gage answered getting up to let go of Reade at the same time. 

"You watch yourself on the track Stevens this race isn't over yet not by a long shot," Reade threatened moving away from Gage and Sydney. 

"You're the least of my worries Reade," Gage shouted back. "You aren't going to be seeing anything but the back end of me anyway." 

"We'll see about that," Reade wasn't giving up. "You might just end up like Donnie Maples and then where would Hollander be. 

"Get your stuff and get out of here Tye," Tinker ordered him. "The rest of you get back to what you were doing," Tinker told them trying to get things back to where they were. 

"Are you sure you're all right?" Lindy was questioning Gage again. 

"I'm sure Miss…" 

"Everyone just calls me Lindy," she supplied. 

"I'm fine Lindy," Gage answered dismissing her to put his arm around Syd and ask, "You all right Callie?" 

"Fine Jeff," she told him through gritted teeth. 

"Thanks for looking after me Honey," he continued kissing her forehead feeling Syd begin to relax. 

"Come on Jeff we have a lot of work to cover today," Tinker reminded him. 

"You go suit up Jeff," Callie urged I'll be right in. 

Smiling Gage gave a quick look to Lindy before giving Syd a quick peck on the lips and followed Tinker inside. 

"Lindy," Syd addressed the tall shapely blonde. "I know all about you. I'll only tell you once stay away from Jeff because if something happens to him I'll come after you." 

"What's the matter afraid you can't keep your man," Lindy jeered at Syd. 

"On the contrary I know that he's mine," Sydney told her, her own glare fixed on the woman. "I also know what happened to Donnie Maples and the part you played in it," she answered walking by Lindy her mouth hanging open in surprise over Syd's statement. 

Sydney was just in time to catch sight of Gage in his racing gear helmet under his arm hurrying she went to join him. "Everything all right?" he asked. 

"She knows where I stand anyway," Syd answered walking out to the car beside him Gage smiling to himself. 

Tinker had just caught up to them and walking along side of them he began to lay out what they were going to be doing that day. "First thing I want to check out is the adjustments we made yesterday and see if we have that problem fixed. Take it slow to start and I mean that Jeff none of that crap you gave me yesterday about the car begging you, you got that…" Tinker's voice trailed off just as he caught sight of someone standing up from the far side of the car. "Hey you! What in tarnation do you think you're doing?" he shouted out. 

The same instance the guy knowing he was caught took off on a dead run both Sydney and Gage after him. Running to the far end of the track the suspect began to climb the fence almost making it over the top if it hadn't been for Sydney catching hold of his ankle and hanging on. In a matter of a few seconds Gage was half way up the fence yanking the man down to the ground. 

Without thinking twice the man took a swing at Sydney she easily ducking it to deliver a hard kick to his mid section. Gage landed on his feet on the ground quickly grabbing hold of their opponent around the neck to bring him quietly to the ground.

"What did you do to that car?" Gage was shouting.

"I didn't do anything to it, nothing," the man shouted back. "I was just looking at the undercarriage."

"Then why did you run?" Syd joined the questioning.

"You were chasing me," he answered.

Looking at Syd the partners knew they weren't going to get any where with the man. Tinker and Dawson were catching up to them now followed by security who took the suspect into custody. Syd and Gage stood with Tinker and Dawson as security drove off. "What do you think?" Tinker was asking his chief mechanic. 

"She was running like a top when I had her out this morning," Dawson answered shrugging his shoulders. "We could do a diagnostic on her… it will take some time…" 

"Why not just let me take her out for a couple of laps and see how she's running?" Gage asked. 

"Jeff?" Syd's voice sounded her eyes wide with disbelief staring at Gage. 

"Callie," Gage took her arm steering her away the rest of the group. "You know as well as I do that this is the easiest way…" 

"If he tampered with this car…" 

"I'll be careful it'll just be a test run," 

"Francis," she hissed panic still on her face as his hands cupped her cheeks. 

"I'll be fine," he whispered his lips going to her forehead. 

Clutching his wrists she slowly nodded her head. 

Turning back to Tinker and Dawson Gage exclaimed, "Let's do it!" 

Within minutes Gage was strapped in and heading the car onto the track. Syd moved up to stand beside Tinker her eyes never leaving the car watching closely as Gage hit the first turn taking it with no problem. 

Tinker held the headset up to his ear Syd could hear him ask how she was running. "So far so good," she could hear Gage's voice crackle over the radio the roar of the engine almost drowning him out. "The steering is a little tight," he told them heading into the next turn. 

"Keep your speed even Jeff," Tinker instructed his eyes on the car as well watching Gage start into the second lap. 

By the fifth lap Gage began to notice a low whine. "Hear that?" he asked. 

"Yeah Jeff get around the track and bring her in," Tinker ordered watching the car whiz by them once again. 

"What is it?" Syd nervously asked her heart beginning to race. 

"Not sure but I don't want to take any chances," Tinker was saying just as Gage's voice came over the radio again. 

"The steering is locking up… I don't think I can make the… turn," was the last thing Syd heard as the car veered off the track. 

TBC. 


	4. Chapter Four

_ **~****Chapter Four****~** _

The car flew into the in field ploughing into a stack of tires to drag them another hundred feet before finally coming to a stop.

Sydney was running the minute the car left the track Tinker and the crew moving the emergency crews too.

"Gage!" he could hear her voice calling him.

"Callie, Callie... I'm fine," he got out trying to get loose of the confines of the car.

"Jeff don't move," Tinker was ordering him as the rest of the crew pulled back the mesh to yank him from the car.

Sydney held back until they had pulled Gage free before rushing to him. "Jeff, Jeff," she had her arms around him holding tight.

"Callie it's nothing," he was insisting leaning heavily against her.

"Let the EMT's be the judge of that Jeff," Tinker was taking command again. "Someone get me a phone so I can get Bobby down here."

"After last night?" someone else piped up.

"Yeah after last night," he barked back grabbing an offered phone. "Dawson get that car in the garage and see what the hell it is now," he shouted listening as the phone in his hand rang.

The EMT were pulling up beside them Gage all ready protesting. "This really isn't necessary I'm fine."

"Callie do me a favour and get him checked out…"

"Tinker I don't need to be…"

"You're out of the race with out a clean bill of health now get I've got enough to contend with," Tinker glared at him letting him know he meant business.

Gage stood staring at the wiry man for a moment to hear him spit out, "And if you don't think I mean it just try me."

"All right," Gage finally gave in letting the EMTs do their job. Sitting in the back of the EMT unit he watched as Dawson and the rest of the crew pushed the car into the garage.

"All right Mr. Stevens it looks as if you were just banged up a little just take it easy for the rest of the day," the young paramedic told him and Sydney.

"He will I'll make sure of it," Sydney cut in.

Gage nodded his head in agreement figuring he could get around Syd easy enough once the EMTs were gone.

Before they had disappeared Gage had started, "Let's go see what happened with the car."

"Jeff you heard them you are suppose to be taking it easy," Syd argued.

"Callie we need to get to the bottom of this… "

"I know you better then that Jeff you just want to make sure you are ready for time trials," Syd accused letting him all ready begin to lead her towards the garage and car.

"Oh my God are you all right," Lindy Tameron gushed as they came in the door. "You could have really been hurt or worse," she cried pushing past Syd to take Gage's arm.

"Jeff if you're all right for a minute I'm going to make a phone call," Syd smiled watching Lindy cling to him.

"Oh I'll take very good care of him," Lindy smiled leading Gage away from Syd.

Looking pleadingly over his shoulder Gage called out, "Don't be long Callie."

Smiling to herself Syd walked off to quickly call Walker. "He's going to be fine for now as long as no more attempts are made on his life," she told their boss. "Okay we'll keep you informed."

Cutting the line Syd walked over to where Gage was standing at the coffee machine Lindy still clinging to his arm. "Maybe you should be laying down putting your feet up after all you were just in a harrowing accident… you might have been killed," she was crooning trying to pull him into a more intimate spot.

"Look Lindy," Gage started to say relieved Syd was coming over to them.

"Lindy thanks for keeping Jeff company but he has to concentrate on winning this race right now and he can't do it with you in the way," Syd curtly told her.

"Is that so?" she retorted, "I don't know who you think you are," Lindy began to blurt out.

"My fiancée," Gage answered for Syd watching a smile come to her face.

"Well isn't this cozy," Lindy sputtered out stalking away from the both of them.

"Jeff you all right?" Bobby Hollander had just entered the garage making his way over to where Gage stood with Syd.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm more worried about the car," Gage answered.

Hollander looked wistfully past Gage murmuring, "The car," his mind on what he had lost the night before.

"Jeff Bobby," Tinker called out to them their attention going to the chief crewman. "The power steering line was tampered with. The fluid drained out…"

"And then the steering went out," Gage finished the sentence.

"If we hadn't been testing the car for the alignment things could have been a lot worse," Tinker spoke his thoughts aloud.

"How long to fix it?" Hollander asked.

"Couple of hours," Tinker replied looking straight at Gage. "You up to taking her out again?"

"Are you kidding me?" Gage almost shouted. "I'm ready now if the car was."

Standing beside Gage Syd smiled slightly saying nothing listening to his excitement build while her fear and apprehension for his safety grew even more. "Jeff you are suppose to be taking it easy," Sydney cut in. "I'm sure that the crew can put the car back together without you standing over them. Why don't we get out of here for a couple of hours, grab something to eat and be back in time for you to take her out."

"Callie if you're worried…" Gage began to say as Hollander cut in.

"I think the lady has a good idea. Why don't I give you those contracts you can look them over and bring back with you," Hollander told him.

"I guess that would be all right," Gage reluctantly gave in.

"Good I've got those contracts right here in my car," Hollander smiled opening the door and waiting for the partners to join him. Eyeing Sydney Gage let her lead the way out he following right behind her.

Going over to Hollander's car Bobby reached in to yank out his brief case, snapping it open he brought out the contract handing it to Gage. "I need it back by five this afternoon," Hollander told him holding the papers as Gage reached for them.

"No problem Bobby it seems I have all afternoon to read it over," Gage responded unfolding the contract to begin scanning it.

"That's what I like to hear," Hollander replied smoothing over the comment. "I'll see you at five," he added getting in his car at the same time dismissing both of them.

Turning his attention to his partner Gage began, "Syd you know I'd really much rather…"

"Francis we're working here in case you have forgotten. Walker is having the guy who sabotaged the car brought in to headquarters but if you'd rather stay here and play with your car…" Syd teased. "I'll go and interrogate him myself."

"Shorty what are we standing here jawing about lets go," he answered heading towards where they were parked not waiting for Syd.

Looking after him for a moment Syd shook her head running to catch up.

_**Ranger Headquarters**_

"Hey, hey it's the next NASCAR champion," Trivette greeted them watching Gage's face colour the same time a wide grin spreading across it.

"If we can keep him alive long enough to win," Syd dryly replied.

"Syd you know I just like to keep a little excitement in our lives," Gage teased.

"You crashing into center field at high speed is the kind of excitement I can do without," Syd told him her eyes narrowing in a mock glare.

"Your boy is in interrogation B," Trivette informed them chuckling to himself as he watched the two of them.

Nodding in acknowledgement Gage asked if the Walkers were available. "I've got this contract I'd like Alex to take a look at it before Jeff Stevens signs it and becomes part of Hollander's team."

"I'll get it to her," Trivette volunteered taking the wad of papers from Gage.

"Thanks," Gage answered his eyes turning to Syd to ask, "Ready?"

"Oh yeah lets get to the bottom of this," Syd was all ready standing the man's arrest file in her hand.

Together they went the short distance to the interrogation B Gage pushing the door open to hold it open for Syd to enter.

"Ronnie Macko of no fixed address," Syd read aloud looking up at the man sitting in the chair in front of them.

"Well Ronnie Macko what's your story?" Gage asked placing his hands on either side of the table and leaning across it.

"You ain't no driver," Macko sputtered out.

"I'm a Texas Ranger and I moonlight as a NASCAR driver," Gage told him not giving him an inch.

"I guess that means Ronnie here tried to kill a Texas Ranger," Syd addressed Gage with the statement. "Why do you think he'd do a thing like that?"

"Don't know Ranger," Gage answered her. "Either he doesn't like Rangers or he doesn't like race car drivers. Either way he's going away for attempted murder."

Macko fidgeted in his seat saying nothing. "Think he was working alone?" Syd asked Gage as if the suspect wasn't there.

"Has to be," Gage replied, "He's just too stupid to be working by himself."

"What makes you say that?" Syd inquired with feigned interest.

"Cause he is going down for this all by himself when you and I both know that someone else is giving the orders."

"You're right he isn't very bright," Syd agreed.

"I'm doing the only smart thing I can do," Macko butted in both partners turning to look at him. "If I tell you two anything I'll be dead before I get to trial."

"Of course if you don't tell us what we want to know we will be looking at you for sabotaging Donnie Maples car. That means you will be taking the fall for Maples' murder and that means the death penalty," Gage answered him once more getting in his face.

"I had nothing to do with what happened to Donnie Maples," Macko shouted rising up from his chair his eyes level with Gage's.

"Sit down Macko," Syd ordered stepping forward.

Glaring a minute more into Gage's face Macko sat down. "I didn't kill Maples," he mumbled to them again.

"Then prove it," Syd stated, "Tell us who is behind the sabotage today."

Swallowing hard and staring at the table in front of him Macko sat silent finally saying, "You have to protect me if I talk."

"Tell us what you know and we'll see if you are worth protecting," Gage challenged him.

Again looking from side to side knowing he had no cards left to play Macko began to speak. "I really don't know that much," he began.

"We're listening," Gage encouraged watching as Macko licked his lips starting again.

"I've been trying off and on for weeks to get a job out at the speedway. I'd take almost any job just so I could get inside that gate," he paused a moment before continuing. "I guess people are kind of used to seeing my face out there cause this blonde lady approached me yesterday."

"This blonde lady have a name?" Syd asked interrupting Macko's story.

"I don't know what her name is but you see her all the time hanging with the Hollander team drivers," he answered.

Gage gave Syd a quick look both figuring the mystery woman had to be Lindy.

"She told me she was sure that she could get me a job with the Hollander team if I did a little job for her and her friend," he continued. "She told me all I had to do was disable the steering in the car."

"And you didn't think that was a little odd that she would do something to the Hollander car?" Syd asked.

"Well yeah but I wanted to get my foot inside the door and she was offering me a chance to be on the Hollander team…" Macko whined hoping they could understand.

"Did she say who the friend was?" Gage questioned.

Shaking his head no he answered, "She gave me the impression that I didn't want to know that it would be better for my health if you know what I mean…"

_**Outside Interrogation B**_

The door closing behind them Gage commented, "Looks like Lindy and Bobby are getting in deeper with every turn."

"Yeah now all we have to do is prove she, Bobby and their mystery friend are the ones that killed Maples," Syd agreed walking ahead of Gage into the office.

"Gage," Alex greeted them coming out of Walker's office and over to his desk. "Your contract looks good nothing funny it just a standard contract," she told them.

"Thanks Alex appreciate you looking it over," Gage told her letting Syd explain what they had learnt from Macko.

"The question is what has Bobby Hollander gotten himself mixed up in?" Gage remarked.

"And with who?" Syd added.

"The one I might be able to help with," Trivette spoke up. "It seems that Hollander has quite a passion for gambling even though he isn't very good at it. He's depleted most of his funds and liquidated almost everything thing that he can. His car collection and the lake house were the last of his assets other then the race team."

"Then why sabotage your team and kill off your driver?" Alex asked.

"That is what we need to find out," Walker smiled at his wife evading her question until he had the right answer.

"Gage we had better get back they're expecting us," Syd pointed out catching sight of the clock.

"You're right," Gage replied his mind going to the race car once again.

"Try and keep her on the track this time," Walker called after them as they headed for the door.

"I'll do my best," Gage called back over his shoulder.

_**Back At The Speedway**_

There was no sign of either Lindy or Hollander when the partners got back to the track. Hollander was nowhere around when they entered the garage nor was Lindy for that matter. "I'm suppose to give this contract back to him," Gage explained to Tinker.

"I'm pretty sure he was headed to his trailer that's were his office is," Tinker told them saying in the same breath, "Come on Jeff we need to get to work they have moved the time trials to tomorrow afternoon at one."

"Jeff I'll run the contract over to him if you promise to keep that car on the track while I'm gone," Syd volunteered taking the contract from his hand.

"Callie you don't have to do that," Gage began to protest.

"Jeff get your head in the race or you aren't going to be ready for tomorrow. I'm a big girl I can run this little errand," she smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah all right hurry back," he told her his focus on her and not the race as she disappeared back out the door.

Syd hurried along the small city of trailers that housed the executives for the race teams. She could see the bright blue and gold colours of the Hollander trailer just ahead. Picking up her speed she hurried along not wanting to miss Gage being on the track. Two trailers away her phone began to ring, "Hello," she answered not wanting to say anything that would be over heard.

"Sydney," came the familiar voice over the phone.

"Mom?" Sydney had stopped dead in her tracks.

"I hope I'm not bothering you but this just can't wait," Amanda Cooke exclaimed into the phone.

"Mom what is it?" Syd asked ducking between two trailers to give her mother her full attention.

"I'm on my way to Dallas… I'll be at the airport in two hours. Sydney I've left your father," she simply stated.

"You did what?" Syd demanded falling back against one of the trailers.

"I left your father," the feisty little woman repeated. "My flight is four twelve from San Antonio I'll be there in two hours and we'll talk then."

"Mom I want to talk but I can't come and get you in two hours," Syd sputtered out still in shock over what her mother had just said. "I'm going to have to ask a friend of mine to come get you and take you to her place. Mom are you all right? I mean what brought this on?"

"I can't cut you out of my life because your life choices aren't what your father thinks they should be. I need to see you face to face and then we will discuss it," she told Syd.

"All right mother," Syd answered hanging up the phone only to begin to dial Alex's number.

"Alex Walker," the ADA answered the phone.

"Alex its me can I ask a huge favour of you?"

"Sure Sydney what can I do for you?" Alex asked.

"My mother is coming into town for a surprise visit…"

"When?"

"In about two hours flight four twelve from San Antonio…"

"Two hours," Alex said looking at her watch. "That's no problem Syd I'll take her out to the ranch for as long as need be."

"Alex you are a lifesaver," Syd exclaimed catching sight of a silver jag pulling up in front of the Hollander trailer. "Alex I got to go."

Hanging up Syd silently watched the driver get out of the car. "Willy Mancuso," she said aloud recognizing him immediately. Mancuso reached into his car he grabbed his jacket putting it on before he headed into see Hollander.

Staying back Syd watched and waited before long Mancuso was at the door of the trailer still talking, angrily shouting at Hollander. All Syd could make out was, "You'd better have things taken care of for the race. You'd better make sure I get paid." Saying that he slammed the door shut to run down the stairs and jump into his car speeding off.

Waiting until he disappeared Syd came out from between the trailers to deliver the contract. Banging on the door she waited a few minutes getting no answer. Knocking again she called out, "Bobby are you there?" she called out.

A moment later the door flew open Hollander standing there. "Callie?" he questioned.

"Bobby I have Jeff's contract all signed. He's working with Tinker right now or he's have brought it round himself," she explained handing him the papers.

Reaching out Hollander took hold of her hand as well as the papers. "Thanks Callie," he flashed a smile. "Did you care to come in for a drink?"

"Thanks but no I want to keep an eye on Jeff," she replied pulling her hand away.

"Of course you do," Bobby answered watching Syd skip down the steps his eyes zoning in on her cute behind a slimy grin coming across his face.

Hurrying as fast as she could she made it back to the pit just as Gage whizzed past. Catching sight of her Tinker spoke into the headset, "Okay Jeff she's here get in the race."

Hearing that Gage opened her wide the car taking off a break neck speed once again he was manoeuvring her like a pro.

"Callie I don't know what kind of a hold you have over that boy but as far as I can tell you hold this race as much in your hands as Jeff does," Tinker chuckled before shouting into the mic, "Go high on turn two Jeff," watching as Gage took her high almost flying around the track.

"Man oh man Tinker," Dawson shouted, "I'm clocking him at 26.69 seconds he does this good in the qualifying rounds tomorrow we are going to be set for the race."

"Don't get too anxious a lot can happen between now and tomorrow," Tinker cautioned even though inside he was jumping up and down. Donnie had been good, damn good but he couldn't touch Jeff Stevens.

_**The Carson Pit**_

Tye Reade fretfully looked on from the sidelines as Gage took the car around the track. He was good Reade admitted to himself worrying about his own ability to out race him.

"Aren't worried are you?" a sultry voice asked from behind him. Reade didn't have to turn around he knew who it was.

"He's good," Tye answered.

He won't even be in the running when I finish with him," she answered.

Reade laughed silently to himself turning to catch the woman in his arms and crush her lips in a satisfying kiss. Immediately her arms went around his neck and her feet left the ground Tye lifting her, her legs winding around him while he walked with her until he had her trapped between him and the wall.

Tye didn't know what she had in mind for Jeff Stevens nor did he care all that mattered is that he won this race.

TBC. 

I


	5. Chapter Five

_**~****Chapter Five~**_

It was eight forty-five before Sydney and Gage were heading towards the car. Tinker had taken Gage aside for a few final pointers. "The main thing when you get out there tomorrow Jeff is just keep a clear head and do what seems to be natural to you," Tinker told him. "Just listen to me I'm your eyes to what is going on out there in respect to the other cars," the grizzled experienced man told him.

Grinning from ear to ear Gage nodded his head. "I trust you a hundred percent," he confided in Tinker with genuine affection for the man.

With one too many under his belt Tinker smiled having to fight back a tear he shouted, "Callie come get him out of here will you. Take him home he needs his beauty sleep."

Syd came over to where the two of them stood. "He giving you a hard time?" she asked Tinker.

"I'll say," Tinker retorted, "Good thing I got you to keep him in line for me."

Laughing with the old man Syd laced her arm through Gage's and began walking to the door. "We'll see you bright and early tomorrow," Gage called over his shoulder.

"I'd better," Tinker snarled back to his old crotchety self watching Gage and Sydney slip out the door.

Outside on their own Sydney lapsed into what was becoming a familiar silence between the two of them. It was almost as if she wanted Gage to pry her thoughts from her instead of just volunteering them.

"Everything go all right with Hollander?" he quietly asked.

"Fine," she answered quickly explaining about Willy Mancuso being there.

"So now we know whom Hollander owes big time too," Gage commented feeling he still hadn't gotten to the bottom of things. "Did something happen that you aren't telling me about?" he suspiciously quizzed her. "Hollander didn't try anything did he?" He could feel anger rising at the thought of it.

"He just invited me for a drink," she slightly smiled adding, "But I was in too big a hurry to see you zooming around the track."

"There's something else you aren't telling me isn't there?" Gage asked.

"You've gotten to know me to well," she murmured stopping in front of the car to let his arms go round her.

"You may as well tell me," Gage pressed, "Cause I'm not giving you any peace until you do."

Hesitating a moment Syd finally just blurted out, "We have to go to the Walkers' my mother is there."

"Your mother and father are here?" Gage questioned blankly.

"No just my mother," Syd corrected, "It seems she has left my father because she doesn't want to cut me out of her life."

Sighing deeply Gage pulled her against him and as if the dam had broken Syd began to sob. "As much as I love them Gage… if I ever pull anything like this with our kids…"

"Our kids Syd? I hope that means we are going to get married somewhere in there," Gage couldn't resist teasing.

"I… it was… just a figure of speech… I…" her voice dropped off.

"Let me ask you a question," Gage replied. "Do you love me enough to want to be my wife no matter what your father says or what happens between your parents?"

"Gage… I," she began to stammer out.

"Syd I'm not so gullible to think that I know the future and nothing could ever possibly come between us… What I do know is that I love you very much and I want to spend my life with you. Since we have been living together almost as man and wife it has just opened up such a new world for me.

I knew my father and mother loved each other but when they died I was too young to have a lasting impression of what that love was, to know what their marriage meant to them. I guess maybe that's why it has taken me such a long time to see just what I'd been missing. These last few months have really been an eye opener for the better Honey.

Yes maybe it was your Dad's little chat when we were there that made me realize that I do want more. I don't agree with the hell he has been putting you through to get his point across… and now your mother.

Honey follow your heart it's what I'm trying to do. Give me the answer you would have given me if I had asked you to marry me instead of moving in," he pleaded his case to her wiping a tear from her cheek before bending his head to kiss her.

Letting her hands slip to the back of his head and through his hair she fiercely returned the kiss. With her heart pounding wildly in her chest she felt him lift her from the ground to set her on the hood of the car leaning her back his kisses caressing her neck.

His hand slipped beneath her t-shirt with an electrifying touch she gasped out feeling his hand squeezing her breast. "Gage I do love you," her mind cried out while she voiced a soft mumbled moan. She caught him in a scissor hold pulling his body against her center needing to feel him there.

Lifting her shirt he roughly pushed her bra up to let her breast escape pinching the nub for a second before swooping down on her to grab her with his teeth another moan escaping her as she arched forward towards him and he suckled hard.

With her mind swirling she suddenly felt his hands at the top of her pants pulling them open. "Francis we can't do this here," again her mind screamed silently out while her hands grabbed at the front of his pants fighting to open them too.

"Gage, Gage," she cried out a catch in her voice his hand had slipped into her panties to rub against her melting what resolve she had left. Frantically she moved against him knowing only one thing was going to relieve the ache that had built up inside her. "Umm Ga…ge," she whimpered his lips catching hers, his hands lifting her to pull her free of her pants.

In one quick motion he was inside her and she was totally his. He slipped his hand between them his fingers riding against her crashing her into orgasm.

"Sydney Gage that has a nice ring," he teased listening to her pants and cries as she moved uncontrollable against him again and again before he to was lost to their actions. In one loud moan he came too.

"Gage," she softly whispered against his temple. "We have to get up before somebody sees us."

"I'm not moving until I get an answer," he defiantly told her teasing her nipple once again with his knuckles.

"You have me at a disadvantage Gage," she accused grabbing his wrist and still he didn't move.

"And it had better be the right answer," he continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Francis all right you win Sydney Gage does have a nice ring to it," she conceded.

"And…?" Gage unrelentingly questioned on.

"Yes Gage yes I'll marry you!"

_**The Walker Ranch**_

"Shouldn't they have been here by now?" Sydney's mother questioned Alex.

"Amanda they are working undercover they just can't set a time on what they are doing," Alex tried to sooth the woman.

"I know, I know I'm just glad I don't always know what she is up to I don't think my heart could take it," she smiled although worry showed on her face.

Amanda Cooke is whom Sydney took her looks from. Her long dark hair that was streaked with grey was pulled neatly into a tight french roll off of her face. Her face mirrored Sydney's face the same cheeks, smile and dark captivating eyes. Sydney was taller then her mother by a whole half inch which was a lot in both women's estimates.

"They may not make it out here tonight," Alex began.

"I just don't like putting you out like this," Amanda exasperatedly told Alex her eyes still fixed on the laneway.

"You aren't putting anyone out," Alex replied taking the woman by the arm to lead her to the guest room.

"Do you think I'll be able to talk with Sydney tomorrow?" she asked.

"I really don't know," Alex hedged, "We may know more once Walker gets home."

Suddenly Angela cried out and Alex excusing herself went to tend to her daughter leaving Amanda on her own. Sighing deeply she went into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed she began to pull the pins from her hair. Opening her suitcase that Alex had set on the chair for her she retrieved her brush and went to work on her hair, something else Sydney had learnt from her.

A few moments later there was a soft rap on the front door and Amanda heard her daughter's voice. "Where is she Alex?" Syd was anxiously asking.

"Right here Honey," Amanda answered for herself coming from the bedroom to greet Sydney.

"Mom are you all right?" Syd asked going to her and hugging her close.

"Yes Sydney I'm just glad to see you and Francis are all right," she answered holding tight to her daughter as if she was a little girl once again.

"As you can see we are both fine so you let me do a little worrying about you," Syd answered. "Now lets get you back to our place and get you settled," she said taking charge of the situation in Cooke fashion.

"You don't have to rush off," Alex had begun to say just as Walker came in the door.

"Yeah we do Alex Gage has qualifying rounds tomorrow," Syd began to explain.

"Honey why don't you help your mother get her things together and I'll update Walker and Alex," Gage suggested walking with the Walkers into the living room.

Clutching Syd's hand they walked together back into the bedroom. "Have you spoken to your father?" Amanda quizzed her daughter.

"Mom I haven't even really talked to you," Sydney told her not knowing what her mother expected her to say.

"Yes Sydney I know and we will talk…" her Mom's voice dropped off and she began to cry.

Syd instantly put her arms around her mother. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this you know," Amanda told her.

"Mom… it's all right," Syd gulped trying to keep her own tears from falling.

"It's just you know how he can be… After you and Francis left he was so upset it was all he could talk about the fact that you had actually been intimate in his house. I listened to it as long as I could and well I guess I had taken all I could because I snapped at him. I just told him for heaven sake Joe what is the crime here they live together at home," she admitted to her daughter.

"Oh Mom I'm so sorry I should have been up front with him instead of dragging you into the middle of things," Syd whispered holding tight to her mother.

"Don't be silly Honey I've always been your confident I'm sorry I failed you this time when it was so important."

"Mother you could never fail me," Syd murmured hugging her mom again.

"Well I didn't do a very good job with this secret. Your father pounced right on me as the words came out of my mouth. I don't know what he thought was worse the fact that you and Francis are living together or that I deceived him with it. That's when he went to the phone and called you with the ultimatum. Then he warned me I wasn't to contact you in any way shape or form until you came around. I just couldn't abide by him this time…" she ended her story feeling Sydney's arms holding her tight.

"Syd?" Gage had rapped gently on the doorframe.

"Yeah Gage if you would like to take Mom's suitcase out to the car we'll be right there," she assured him both wiping tears.

"Take your time Honey," Gage told her rubbing her shoulder as he passed by them to grab the suitcase.

"I'm ready," Amanda spoke up. "I don't want to keep you waiting on my account," she told him taking hold of Sydney's arm so they could walk out together.

** _Back At The Raceway Hotel_**

Sydney and Gage had talked on the way out to the Walkers that once they had picked up Syd's mother Gage would go back to the hotel then Syd would drop Amanda off at the townhouse. That way hopefully Gage could get some sleep and be ready for the following day.

Pulling into the usual parking spot Gage opened his door to get out. Syd opened her door as well pulling up the seat so her mother could get out of the back and join her in the front seat.

Sliding over in the seat she put her arms around Gage gently kissing him whispering, "I won't be too long Honey."

Amanda stood up stretching slightly leaning in and pushing the seat back before moving to get in. Suddenly a single shot fired and Sydney's mother fell to the ground.

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

**~****_Chapter Six~_**

"Syd," Gage shouted.

"I'm fine you?" Syd answered her eyes suddenly scanning the car coming to rest on her mother. "Mom, Mom," she cried scooting back across the seat and out of the car to where her mother lay bleeding.

"Oh God," Gage mumbled under his breath all ready dialling his phone as he made his way around the front of the car to where Sydney was with her mom.

"Mom open your eyes, please Mom stay with me open your eyes," Syd was crying clutching on to her mother's hand.

Placing his fingers on Amanda's neck Gage found her pulse weak and thready as it was. "She's alive Syd and help is on it's way," he told her knowing they were only empty words at this point.

The minutes seemed like hours until finally the EMT screamed in. As fast as they could they had Amanda stabilized and ready for transport. "I'm right behind you," Gage whispered to Sydney helping her into the back of the ambulance.

"Okay," she answered her eyes not leaving Amanda.

Standing a minute Gage watched as Syd sat at the head of the gurney a single tear escaping her eye to leave a wet trail down her cheek. Her t-shirt was covered in her mother's blood… her fear and pain transpiring to him.

One of the EMT pushed past him and he helped to swing the doors closed before running to where his car was to follow closely behind.

_**St. Mathews Hospital**_

They had been at the hospital going on three hours. Walker had come in with Trivette earlier, Sydney had gotten up and walked to the window to stare out leaving Gage to explain to their boss' what had happened.

"Walker I'm sure it was aimed at Syd," Gage had told them. "It was a single shot… Sydney and her mother are so close in looks… the long hair… it was dark and what better way to rattle me then hurt her."

"How's Syd doing?" Trivette asked.

"Holding her own she just finished calling her father… the man never gives her an inch," Gage said as much to himself as the senior rangers.

Gage had tried to coax her into sitting down with him but she had shook her head no. "I just need to stand right now," she had told him. Now as they started into the third hour Sydney suddenly turned around to face her three co-workers. "I want them, I want who ever did this, I want them to pay."

Reaching out Gage put his arm around her to bring her close to him. "We're going to get them Honey," he murmured to her.

"Not if you don't get some sleep so you don't run the car off the track tomorrow," she snapped pulling away from him all business like.

All three rangers fixed there eyes on Sydney Gage once again speaking, "I'm not going to be sleeping as long as I'm worried about you and your mother. I'll be fine tomorrow, I'll qualify and we'll get to the bottom of this," he told her taking both her hands.

"When is your Dad's flight due in?" Walker asked.

"He should be here any time," she replied biting her lip and turning to look back out the window.

"Ranger Cooke?" Everyone turned to see a seasoned surgeon standing there waiting to speak to Sydney.

"Yes," Sydney replied feeling Gage's hand on her shoulder supporting her as she stepped forward.

"I'm Doctor Edwards," the man told her offering his hand to her giving Gage the once over at the same time. Syd catching his face immediately spoke up, "It's all right he family," she told him.

Taking her word he began to tell them about Mrs. Cooke. "The bullet went clear through which was good and the damage it did was minimal. She is going to be in quite a bit of pain and it is going to take time for her to recover but she will be fine," he explained to them.

"You're sure?" Syd asked hardly daring to believe.

Smiling Doctor Edwards replied, "Very sure. You'll be able to see her for a minute very shortly," he told them turning to leave.

Syd could feel herself falling back Gage's arms catching her sinking against him in relief.

"Sydney!" her relief was short lived her father's voice sounding in her ears.

"Dad," she cried going to him. "You just missed Mom's doctor she's going to be all right," she told him letting him stiffly hug her.

"Thank God," Joseph Cooke whispered relief in his voice as well.

"They are going to let us see her in a few minutes," Syd continued to say her father cutting her off.

"What are you and Francis doing to find out who did this?" he asked.

Hearing Sydney's father Gage stepped beside her to respond. "We think the shooting has something to do with an on going investigation we are in the middle of."

"You involved your mother in one of your cases. Sydney how could you? I can't believe how irresponsible you can be. I see nothing much has really changed since you were in high school…" he scolded his daughter.

Turning on her heel Syd walked to the window she had stared out so long while waiting for word on her mother.

Gage on the other hand stood square in front of Joe Cooke to address him. "She didn't involve her mother in one of our cases. She was taking her mother to our place, _yes_ _our_ _place_," Gage emphasized before continuing, "So she would be out of harms way. If the truth were known we think that the intended victim was Sydney and Amanda was mistaken for her daughter. Either way you would have been still standing here tonight as arrogant as ever."

Joseph stood silently in front of Gage his mouth gaping open and then closing. Looking past Gage to where Sydney stood he meekly said, "Excuse me."

Walking around Gage he went to where his daughter was. "Sydney…" he cleared his throat and tried again. "Sydney I had no call to say what I did. As usual I was looking for someone to blame other then myself. I know that you would never do anything reckless that would put your mother in danger. I also know she wouldn't have been here in the first place if I didn't make such outrageous demands."

Syd remained silent still staring out the window. "Sydney it's just when it comes to you… I just don't like that you've grown up… I can't get past you aren't my little girl any more…"

"Daddy stop," Syd cried spinning around to face him tears in her eyes.

"Honey I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Sydney told him letting her father take her in his arms and hold her against his chest.

"Ranger Cooke?" A nurse was asking for her. "If you'd like to see your mother…"

"Yes please," she anxiously replied. "This is my father," she told the nurse as they fell a step behind the nurse Syd suddenly stopping to call to Gage.

"You two go ahead I'll keep Walker and Trivette company," Gage told them Syd smiling slightly and nodding.

** _Amanda Cooke's Room_**

Pushing open the door Sydney and Joe entered the dimly lit room quickly moving over to Amanda's bed. "Mom," Syd whispered taking her hand.

"Sydney?" her mother croaked.

"Shh don't try and talk Mom," she cautioned. "Daddy is here," she told her letting Joseph step up beside her.

"Amanda I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so stubborn…"

"Joe… be… quiet," she murmured letting him take her hand from Syd. "Do you know… who did it?" she questioned her daughter.

"We have an idea we just have to prove it," Sydney told her.

"Go do what you do… best Honey," she struggled to get out. "This old… fool will keep me… company."

"I love you Mom," Syd whispered leaning down to kiss her mother's cheek.

"Make sure Francis… looks after… you…"

"I have no doubt he will," Joe piped up kissing his daughter's forehead before she slipped out the door to join Gage.

_**Sydney And Gage's Room The Raceway Hotel**_

It was the wee small hours of the morning Sydney wrapped around Gage neither partner sleeping very well. Sydney's mind was focused on her mother and who had shot her, while Gage's mind focused on the fact Amanda Cooke had been shot instead of Syd, all just to rattle him enough to keep him out of the race.

_**Earlier…** _

"I want her and Hollander," Syd had stated as Gage wheeled into the hotel parking lot. "And then Mancuso," she spat out.

"Shorty, Shorty slow down," Gage cut in.

"I won't slow down… was it your mother who was almost killed tonight?" she cried out not realizing what she was saying before it was out of her mouth. "Gage I'm sorry… I… I'm sorry," she got out reaching to rest her hand on his arm.

"I know Syd," he replied a slightly cockeyed smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

"Why do you put up with me?"

"Probably because I love you," he answered taking her hand. "Now you stay in this car until I have the door open. I don't want what happened earlier to repeat it's self."

"Gage I can look after…"

His fingers automatically went to her lips. "Sydney no arguing and I mean it. I want you in one piece tomorrow standing with the crew while I'm qualifying for that race," he told her his eyes catching hers by the dim light of the flashing hotel sign. She nodded her head yes letting her partner lean down to kiss her.

Gage opened the car door looking around before getting out. Walking to their room he slid the key in and opened the door Syd's eyes on him the whole time. Pushing the door open he flicked on the light looking over the room for a moment before going back for Syd. Opening the car door he let her slide out in front of him putting his hand on her shoulder slamming the door closed with the other, together they went inside.

With the door closed behind them Gage grabbed her arm to pull her against him. "I want you to be careful tomorrow. Walker is bringing Trivette in on security since extra people have been put on to protect the Hollander car. If I'm on the track and something happens find Trivette for back up," Gage instructed.

"Gage I do know procedure," she frowned at him.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you follow it," he came back drumming his hands on her backside.

"And you are one to talk about following procedure?" she leaned back looking into his eyes.

"But you are going to do this because I'm asking you right?"

"All right Gage you have my word," she told him standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

An hour later they had shared a quick shower and settled into bed for what remained of the night. Bone weary still neither of them slept well their minds still going over the facts of the case. Finally they fell fitfully into slumber only to be awakened by the phone ringing with their wakeup call.

_**The Next Morning In The Hollander Pit**_

"Look what the cat dragged in," Tinker greeted them looking them both up and down. "Doing a little early celebrating?" he questioned.

"My mother had an accident we spent quite a few hours at the hospital last night," Syd volunteered not elaborating.

"I'm sorry to hear that Callie," the older man told her genuinely concerned.

"She's going to be all right," Gage added.

"Hey Jeff ready for a good run?" Reade Dawson asked joining the group. "We got the car running like a top."

"And I'm ready," Gage smiled.

"Jeff I need you to do everything like yesterday's run. Just listen to me I'll guide you through it," Tinker was explaining.

"Jeff is driving today?" Everyone heard Lindy's voice before she appeared. "Jeff," she called out stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Sydney. "Callie what are you doing here?" she blurted out.

Standing in front of her Syd answered, "I'd say I had a lot more right here then you do Lindy."

"Hey Tye's time just came in," Dawson called breaking the tension. "He clocked in at 26.741," he announced to everyone.

"Come on Jeff let's get you in the car you're on deck next," Tinker took over the conversation slapping Gage's shoulder.

Turning on her heel Lindy stormed out to the pit area passing right by Jimmy Trivette. Catching Syd's eyes Jimmy gave the area another quick glance before following her out.

Gage was in the car the engine running Sydney stood nervously watching him listen to last minute instruction from Tinker before roaring out of the pit to the start line. Holding her breath the flag suddenly came down and Gage was off.

"Go high," Tinker was all ready shouting at him as he headed into the first turn. "Now open her wide," he was shouting once again into the headset the car flying forward.

Again and again Syd watched the car speed past listening to bits of instruction that Tinker was shouting into the headset. Finally the flag came down signalling to Gage that the run was over.

"26.683 seconds," Dawson was all ready shouting. "Can you believe it? We are a shoe in to be in the top five!"

"The pole position!" Sydney exclaimed the excitement beginning to grab at her too if it hadn't been over shadowed Gage and she being in danger and her mother being shot.

Gage had just brought the car into the pit bringing her to a halt. Sydney ran to where he was crawling from her, Tinker and the rest of the crew crowding around him. She stood back for a moment until Gage's face and eyes caught hers. "Callie," he called holding his arms open to her.

In an instant she had her arms around his neck and he was lifting her from the ground planting a huge passionate kiss on her lips that she was giving back with full force.

_A Step Behind Lindy…_

Trivette followed as close as he dared behind Lindy Tameron as she hurried through the rows of trailers until she was at Hollander's trailer. Running up the stairs she banged on the door not waiting for an answer she barged right in. "She's alive!" Lindy shrieked out.

"Will you keep your voice down," Hollander barked at her closing the door behind her.

Looking around a minute to make sure no one was watching him Trivette moved so he was directly under a vent in the trailer. Bits and pieces of the conversation began to filter through as Trivette stood there listening.

"She's still alive I just had a run in with her in the pit," Lindy told him temper still flaring. "And your boy was climbing in the car probably going to blow Tye out of the water."

"Lindy relax this is even better… Jeff needs to go the same way that Donnie did," Hollander informed her. "So that Mancuso gets his money and I cash in because my money is on Tye."

"Bobby this had better work…" Lindy warned.

"Like a charm," Hollander answered, "Like a charm!"

Trivette barely had time to move away before Lindy was coming out of the trailer to storm back over to the pit area.

_**The Hollander Pit**_

"Jeff, fifth position," Hollander shouted out slapping Gage on the shoulder. "Have you seen the odds you are favoured to win this race. It's been a long time since the Hollander team has been in a position like this and we owe it all to you." 

Hollander had grasped Gage's hand and was shaking it as he spoke. "Thanks Bobby," Gage answered his free arm going around Syd both of them catching Trivette come in. 

"So Callie what do you think of this man of yours?" Hollander was smiling down at her. "He's going to win us a race." 

"Like I've always thought that he's pretty special," she replied her phone ringing. "Excuse me," she smiled turning slightly to answer it. 

"Daddy? Mom is all right?" Syd anxiously questioned hearing her father's voice. 

"Yes Honey Mom is fine. I'm just wondering what developments you've made in the case," he confessed to her. 

"Jeff and I will be there as soon as we can get away," she told him. 

"Jeff? Jeff who?" Joe blankly asked. 

"We'll see you soon Dad," Syd continued. 

"You and Gage?" 

"Yes Dad the two of us," Syd replied. 

"Oh yes you're undercover," Joe spoke coming to the realization. 

"Yes Daddy we'll see you soon," Syd continued hanging up her phone. 

"Callie's mother was hurt in a drive by shooting last night," Gage explained to Hollander before calling to her, "Callie everything all right?" 

"Yeah just my Dad you know how he can be," she replied breaking into a small smile. 

"Maybe we had better go…" Gage began to say only to have Syd cut him short. 

"Jeff this is the first of your victory we aren't just rushing out of here." 

"Why don't the two of you take off now so our boy can catch up on the sleep he lost last night," Tinker over hearing the conversation had interjected. "Tomorrow night is when we are really going to party," he grinned added, "The victory party!" 

"I haven't won anything yet," Gage interrupted him. 

"You keep driving like you are and nobody can touch you," Tinker confidently came back. 

Grinning himself Gage answering, "We'll see." Catching sight of Trivette going out the door Gage continued, "If you're sure you don't need me anymore maybe we'll take off for a while and stop by the hospital." 

"We're just going to check over everything on the car again to make sure she is in top shape and then we are going to be set for tomorrow," Tinker told him. 

"I'll be here early I want to make sure everything is set," Gage replied taking Syd's hand. 

"We'll see you tomorrow," Tinker waved them off the partners heading for the door. 

"Where yeah going Jeff?" Reese Dawson called out to him. "Aren't you going to stick around while me and the boys do the last minute check on the car?" 

"I trust she is in good hands with you Reese," Gage called back holding the door open for Syd. 

With the door closing behind them Syd scrutinized things finally seeing Trivette standing off to one side watching the comings and goings of the immediate area. Nudging Gage they made their way towards him. 

"Gage Hollander is betting heavy against you," Trivette greeted them. 

"Against me?" Gage questioned. 

"Yeah seems that Mancuso is taking lots of bets for you to win and when you don't Hollander is going to be off the hook. In the meantime he's putting all his money on Tye Reade. 

"Gage you can't get in that car tomorrow," Syd cried out the flash of her dream playing across her mind. 

"Syd I have to," Gage responded both he and Trivette looking at her. 

"Sydney we are going to find out what Hollander is up to long before Gage gets in the car," Trivette tried to tell her. 

"And if you don't?" she snapped back at him. 

Neither ranger spoke instead they stared blankly at Syd both knowing that Gage could very easily be seriously hurt or even killed if he took the Hollander car on the track. 

_**At The Carson Pit**_

David Carson stood at the opposite side of the room watching as Lindy Tameron waltzed in and over to his newest driver Tye Reade. He looked mildly agitated with the lovely Lindy pushing her back from him as she tried to wind her arms around his neck. Leaning closer to him she whispered something to him Reade grabbing roughly to her arm and ushering her out. 

Setting his drink on the table beside him Carson followed behind the two of them into the garage area where they had continued their conversation. 

"You're sure that Stevens is going to be out of the picture this time," Reade barked at her. 

"Bobby is betting heavy on you Tye what do you think that means?" she purred her hand going to his cheek. 

Grabbing her wrist he pulled her hand from his face. "That's what you said about the time trials," he glared into her face as he spoke. 

"Bobby was just driving the odds up that's all. This is a sure thing you just have to get out there and do what you do best. Jeff Stevens is going to be out of the race before it finishes," She smiled bringing her lips to his for a kiss. 

"That's what you two think," Carson spoke walking from the shadows. "I'm pulling you from this race Tye." 

"What you mean you can't do that we have a deal," Reade snarled out letting go of Lindy at the same time. 

"I can do what I please I own this team," Carson shot back. "I like to win as much as the next guy but I don't stoop to sabotage and murder to do it." 

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when Lindy brought a huge wrench down on his head. "Lindy what the hell?" Reade gasped out. 

"He won't be pulling anyone from this race," she calmly answered. 

TBC 


	7. Chapter Seven

_ ~**Chapter Seven**~_

_**Race Day**_

Sydney and Gage were back at the track early the next day. They had gone by the hospital after they had spoken with Trivette. Sydney's mother was doing much better; Syd hid her emotions well in her parent's presence. That was not the case when she was alone with Gage she had just clamed up saying nothing almost to the point of ignoring him.

Stomping into the hotel room she hadn't stopped until she was in the bathroom with the door shut securely behind her. Gage had followed her halting outside the door hand poised ready to knock until hearing her quiet sobs. "Sydney," he called through the door his hand going to the doorknob.

"Gage let me be I need this time to myself," she called back to him.

"Did you want me to go out for an hour or so?" he asked trying hard to be accommodating.

The door flew open Sydney standing there facing him. "Are you trying to make this complicated too?" she steamed at him tears pooling in her eyes.

"Not intentionally," he answered standing like a wounded puppy in front of her.

"Damn it Gage if anything happens to you…" words failed her and she broke into tears.

"Shorty…"

"Don't you dare say it Gage," she snapped at him. "You are driving a racing car at high speeds that could very easily have been tampered with, not to mention just plain mechanical failure…" she cried out.

"Syd, Syd I know I'm taking a risk here more so then most days on the job, but you know as well as I do that if we hope to catch these guys," Gage was trying to reason with her. "They have all ready made an attempt on your life and your Mom could have died because of it, we have to get them, I need to be in that race tomorrow."

Biting her lip she quietly murmured, "I know, I know… it's just this bad feeling I have Gage… it's…"

"Come here Syd," he told her pulling her into a bear hug and holding her tight. "It's going to be all right," he whispered his lips pressing the top of her head.

She had seemly relaxed until later that night when they had gone to bed. Lying with her back up against Gage's chest Syd fell into a restless slumber. The same dream that had been plaguing her of late had once again emerged from her subconscious to replay itself.

_Alvarez had just climbed into Taurus' car as she watched on. He took the first two laps of the track as she stood cheering on the sidelines. All of a sudden the car her partner Alvarez was driving began to spin out of control doing a flip into the center field. It rolled twice more Syd running as fast as she could towards it. Nearing the wreck she dove to her knees taking her partner in her arms. Turning him over she began to scream Gage's face materializing where Alvarez's face should have been. _

Her arms began to flail out her screams for her partner waking him and he grasped on tighter to her.

"Syd Honey wake up, wake up Syd," he called holding fiercely to her caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Gage, Gage," she repeated finally realizing it was just a dream. Slowly she began to tell her dream to him, "It was so real the whole thing happening just like when it actually happened except when I turned Alvarez over… Gage it wasn't him… when I turned him over it was you," she finished still very shaken by the whole thing her body quaking against Gage.

"It was just a dream, it wasn't real," Gage tried to coax her into believing. They had lay down again Gage still holding her close hating to admit that her dream had actually rattled him too.

By the time they had gotten to the speedway the next morning though Gage had let the excitement of the race push his fears of anything happening behind him.

Seeing them come in Tinker came right over to them. "Jeff you all ready for this?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah I'm ready," Gage answered trying hard to hide his building excitement.

"The car's all right?" Syd questioned her fears beginning to surface.

"Running in tip top shape," Reese Dawson cut in to answer Syd's question.

Suddenly Bobby Hollander came into the pit area, the smile on Dawson's face suddenly disappearing. "Excuse me," he mumbled his eyes fixed on Hollander as he walked towards the man.

"Come on Jeff get into your gear we got a race to win here," Tinker was urging him.

"Yeah be right with you," he answered his hand on Sydney's arm steering her to a corner for a whispered word with her.

"Jeff did you see that?" she hissed out.

"Keep an eye on him Syd," Gage whispered nervously to her his arms enfolding around her to hold her to him.

"Gage don't…" his lips were covering hers his hand moving up her back her hands grasping tightly to Gage's arms.

"Are you coming Jeff?" Tinker was calling to him again.

"Okay?" Gage murmured to Syd.

Swallowing hard she shook her head yes, "Please don't take any chances…"

His lips were on hers again kissing her deeply before pulling away to get ready to get in the car.

Biting her lip she watched him walk away. Quickly she adverted her eyes to where Hollander had been conversing with Dawson, both men had disappeared. Pulling herself back together she walked over to where the car stood waiting for Gage. She circled it staring at it as if it would speak to her and tell her if it had been tampered with.

A moment later Gage reappeared ready for the race. Standing beside the driver's door she waited until Gage was beside her and reaching up put both arms around his neck to ceremoniously plant a kiss on his lips for luck the rest of the crew whistling and cheering. Letting go Syd moved back and Gage climbed into the car. A minute later he had fired her up and was moving her onto the track.

Syd stared after him for a moment until her eyes once again caught Hollander and Dawson but now Lindy Tameron had joined the pair. Circling around them Syd was able to get close enough to hear what the trio were discussing.

"You're sure that there aren't going to be any slip ups this time," Lindy hissed out.

"Not a chance," Dawson replied with the same smooth voice that had told Syd earlier that the car was running in tip top shape.

"Hey Bobby they're just about to drop the flag," one of the crew had shouted over to where they stood. With his arm around Lindy he guided her over so they could get a good view of things while Dawson ducked out of the pit area and headed to the garage.

Trailing behind him Syd gave a quick look around before slipping into the garage. Dawson was busy gathering up his tools and his belongings ready to make a hasty get away if need be. "Going some where Dawson?" Syd questioned.

Spinning around Dawson caught sight of her standing there. "Callie what are you doing in here with Jeff on the track?" he asked trying to recover from his surprise.

"I just came to find out what Hollander had you do to the car," she replied.

"He had me get her in tip top shape," Dawson professed gripping tighter to the tire iron in his hand.

"Cut the crap Dawson unless you want to go down for another murder," she told him her eyes fixed on him.

"I didn't murder anyone Callie," he smugly replied beginning to walk towards her.

"Donnie Maples might have something different to say about that," she shot back. "What did you do to Jeff's car?"

"It ain't going to matter now," he shouted rushing at her poised to strike with the tire iron.

Easily ducking it Syd grabbed hold of his wrist bending it both back and downward cracking it hard against her knee snapping it. Dawson yelled out in pain Syd not letting up. Twisting it harder she shouted out again, "What did you do to the car?"

"The tie rod," he gasped, "I filed the threads on the tie rod. It may last him the first fifty laps before it breaks loose."

Tightening her grip on his wrist Syd yanked him over to the workbench. Snapping a cuff on his good wrist she tethered him to the leg of the bench taking off for the pit to get Gage off the track. Nearing the door it suddenly swung open Syd coming face to face with Lindy and Hollander.

"Going some where Callie?" Lindy asked Hollander levelling his gun at her.

"They're on to you two," Syd charged, "You won't be getting away with this."

"And who do you think is going to stop us?" Hollander asked stepping a little closer to Syd.

"Texas Rangers," Syd boldly answered watching Walker come in sight behind the pair.

"Texas Rangers," Hollander laughed just as Walker went sailing into him the gun being propelled from his hand.

Lindy made a dive for the gun but she wasn't quick enough, Syd's foot had come flying up to catch the woman in the face sending her backwards. Trying to sprint by her Lindy's hand pushed out catching Syd's ankle pulling her off balance.

Yanking hard Sydney wrenched her foot free pouncing on Lindy her fist shooting out to catch the woman's jaw.

Lindy reached up grabbing a handful of Syd's hair yanking hard as Sydney pummelled her fist into Lindy's face twice more before she finally gave up.

"You're under arrest," Syd cried out leaving Lindy to Walker once again heading for the pit and the track. She cried over her shoulder to her boss as she ran, "I've got to get Gage off the track the tie rod is going to give."

Racing into the pit area Syd caught sight of Tinker his eyes were glued to the track and Gage. "Tinker, Tinker," Syd called.

"Not now Callie," he shouted back his hand over the mic of the radio headset.

"Tinker you have to get him off the track now," Syd insisted stopping beside the man.

"Callie Jeff has the lead…"

"Tinker the tie rod is going to give," Syd cut in. "Dawson confessed he filed the threads on the tie rod we have to get him off the track."

Tinker stood motionless for a moment unable to believe what she was saying until Gage's voice crackled over the radio, "Tinker talk to me here Reade is trying hard to knock me off the track."

Both Sydney and Tinker focused on the Hollander car seeing Tye Reade in the Carson car hot on his tail coming up along side of him bumping the back end of the car. "Jeff bring her into the pit," Tinker shouted into the headset.

"I can out drive him," Gage shouted back. "Just keep your eyes on him for me."

"Jeff bring her in now, I need you in the pit now," Tinker was shouting as the cars whizzed past in front of them.

"I can't I need to move out ahead…"

Syd had grabbed the headset from Tinker and was shouting into it, "Gage the tie rod is going to give way get off the track."

"The car is shaking I'm loosing control," Gage was shouting back Reade in the Carson car ramming the side of him again. All at once Gage's car hit the wall on the last turn careening across the track to hit Reade's car taking them both into the center field. Both cars rolling over Reade's landing on it's roof while Gage's came to a stop on the driver's side.

The fire trucks were rolling as well as the EMT. Tinker and Syd were running as fast as their legs would take them to where the cars had finally come to rest. Running past Reade's car Syd climbed up on the side of the car Gage was in calling frantically to him.

"Syd," she could hear his voice he was alive. "Gage, Gage we're going to get you out just hang on," she cried out the smell of fuel burning her eyes and throat.

"Callie get down from there and let the emergency people do their job," Tinker was shouting to her.

"Sydney," it was Walker beside her on the side of the car.

"We have to get him out," she cried out struggling with Walker, trying to climb in the car with Gage. Walker was finally able to pull her clear of the car she fighting him all the way.

Within moments the emergency team had the car up righted and were working to get Gage free of the wreck. Sydney stood silently by watching as the rescue people pulled him from what was left of the car. Quietly she stood fighting the tears that threatened to wash down her cheeks as she fought the fear that was consuming her.

Once they had him on the stretcher Walker finally released Syd letting her run to him. Grasping his hand she looked down in his face. "Francis," she muttered out moving along side of him.

"We get them Syd," he whispered to her his eyes closing his hold on her fingers tightening.

"Yeah Gage we got them," she murmured climbing in beside him.

_**St. Mathew's Hospital**_

"Sydney," she looked up when she heard her name called to see her father standing before her. She had been sitting for the last couple of hours in the waiting room at St. Mathew's waiting for word on Gage's condition.

"Oh Daddy," she cried letting her dad slip his arms around her and hold her close.

"I'm sure that Francis will be fine Honey he's a strong person," her father comforted.

"He just has to be Daddy, he has to be," she softly whispered against his chest.

"Sydney any word?" It was Walker asking he and Alex had just come in with Trivette.

"Nothing yet," Syd answered still holding tight to her father.

"When you do see him you can let him know that Hollander laid out the whole scheme to us. We picked up Mancuso and his people. Seems it was Mancuso's idea to get rid of Donnie Maples when Lindy let it slip the deal they had. Donnie threatened to go to the authorities and that was his undoing.

Lucky thing I was there investigating David Carson's death, Lindy is claiming that Tye Reade is the one who beat Carson to death. She claims Carson was going to keep Reade out of the race and that Reade lost his temper coming at Carson with a wrench. Since Reade died in the crash I guess we will never know for sure if that is what happened," Walker explained.

"Ranger Sydney Cooke?" a young doctor had come to the waiting room door and was asking for her.

With her father's arm around her supporting her Syd stepped forward asking, "How is he?''

"Ranger Gage has a mild concussion, a broken ankle and he did get banged up pretty good. He is all ready asking for you Sydney and complaining he wants to go home," he told them.

"Sounds like you're going have your hands full Syd," Trivette teased as she hurried down the hall with the doctor.

Pushing the door open Sydney let herself into Gage's dimly lit room making her way to the bed where he lay. "Syd?" he murmured his eyes opening.

Taking his hand she leaned over to kiss him. "Right here they finally let me in," she softly answered.

"I'm ready to go home you know I'll sleep so much better in your arms," he tried to persuade her.

"That might be so but the doctor is keeping you over night just to be on the safe side," she told him resting her hand on his cheek.

His lip came out in a small pout at the prospect of a night at the hospital. "Reade win the race?" he absently asked letting his eyes drift closed again.

"Gage," Syd began pausing a moment watching as Gage's eyes opened to gaze into her face once more. "Reade's car went off the track the same time as yours did… he wasn't as lucky as you Honey… his car flipped over and he broke his neck."

Gage lay mutely quiet holding her hand both realizing that it could have just as easily have been him.

There was a light rap on the door with Walker pushing it open to peek inside. "Up to some more company?" he asked.

"Yeah come in," Syd replied her eyes still on her partner.

"Hey Gage, man you came close to winning that race," Trivette greeted him.

"Guess maybe I did," he answered turning his attention to his friends yet still holding tight to Syd's hand.

_**Six Weeks Later… The Texas Motor Speedway**_

Syd zoomed past her partner taking the turn high. "Ha told you I should have been the one driving," she shouted into the headset.

"I'm just holding her back a little Syd just giving you the edge," Gage laughed back coming up on the inside of her car.

"We'll see about that," Syd challenged back pressing on the gas once again shooting ahead of Gage.

"Now you've done it Syd," Gage hooted he too stepping on the accelerator coming long side with her as the pair of them headed for the finish line.

The flag came down as both cars screamed over the finish line neck and neck. Bringing the cars to a stop Syd quickly wiggled out of hers to go running over to where Gage sliding from his.

"What a rush," she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck he easily lifting her from the ground.

"You two children finished playing?" Joseph Cooke asked smiling watching his daughter and almost son-in-law. "Your mother is waiting at home for us."

"Joe they're just cut out of the same cloth," Tinker laughed slapping him on the shoulder. "Motor oil running through their veins," he laughed more.

"Well I do know that if anyone can take care of her it is Francis," his smile widened as he spoke.

With his arm slung over her shoulder the two young rangers made their way over where Joseph stood with Tinker. "So what do you think of your baby girl now?" Gage asked teasing Syd with a kiss to her nose.

"What I've always thought," Joseph answered. "That she is her own person, smart, pretty and she is going to keep you on your toes," he said looking right at Gage.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Gage laughed leaning down to kiss Syd repeating to her, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The End

__


End file.
